cuatro paredes
by Blackbird Nigthbird
Summary: kurt cometio un grave error el cual lo hace caer en la coreccional de menores por un año, ahi conocera a blaine anderson un chico acusado por un crimen que no cometio
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Me encontraba en el baño de mi habitación con mi torso desnudo viendo los moretones que mi espalda tenia gracias a Dave Karosfky, no pude detener una lagrima que callo por mi mejilla, saque la navaja que escondía debajo del lavamanos y la mire atentamente, ella era la solución a mis problemas. No más golpes, insultos y humillaciones, coloque la camisa y antes de abotonarla guarde la navaja en mi abdomen sosteniéndola con el elástico de los bóxer. Salí del baño con la cabeza fría y me coloque la mochila. Baje las escaleras en silencio al llegar a la cocina mi padre bebía un jugo de naranja, este levanto la vista del periódico que leía.

Burt: ¡hey te quedaste dormido! – yo lo mire con una sonrisa, quizá seria la ultima vez que lo vería.

Kurt: mmm….. Algo así – dije sentándome para desayunar.

Burt: ¿te sientes bien, te vez pálido? – Yo lo observe pero no respondí – estas pálido hijo – dijo colocando su mano en su frente para verificar mi temperatura.

Kurt: alejando la mano de mi padre de mi frente – estoy bien papa – tome nuevamente mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta no sin antes darle un beso.

Burt: cuídate – yo sonreí.

Kurt: lo haré, siempre lo hago – el asintió – Salí de casa y me dirigí a mi escuela en mi auto, todo el camino trataba de alejar esa idea de la cabeza, al llegar estacione el auto, me baje y prácticamente corrí para no encontrarme con ninguno de mis verdugos, llegue a mi casiller y comencé a sacar los libros que utilizaría para las clases que estaban por comenzar, cuanto sentí mi espalda estrellar contra los casilleros y uno de los candados enterrarse en ella, cuando vi la cara de satisfacción de Karosfky fue algo épico, el siguió caminando tranquilamente, yo me llene de ira y camine rápidamente a los vestuarios de hombre donde desapareció Karosfky, entre al lugar en silencio y pude ver que Karosfky sacaba su equipo de fútbol de su casillero.

Dave: el baño de niñas es el de al lado – yo rodé los ojos – vete no quiero que me veas desnudo.

Kurt: como si quisieras, sabes que no eres mi tipo – dije acercándome a el.

Dave: me acorralo en los casilleros y coloco una de sus manos a lado de mi cabeza – ¿no soy tu tipo princesa? -

Kurt: no, no me gustan los que sudan mucho y los que a los treinta quedaran calvos – este se enfureció y coloco su mano libre en mi cuello apretando levemente.

Dave: no me provoques – dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Kurt: ¿si no que? Me golpearas, adelante no eres mas que un niño asustado … - no termine la frase por que sus asquerosos labios estaban moviéndose encima de los míos, comenzó a manosearme, yo trate de alejarme pero el me azoto contra los casilleros - ¡suéltame! – dije cuando dejo de besarme los labios para besarme el cuello, el comenzó a meter sus manos bajo mi camisa, esto me asusto, sabia lo que este imbecil quería hacer, pero cuando sentí que bajaba sus pantalones el pánico me invadió, recordé la navaja que portaba y sin dudarlo dos veces, la saque en cuestión de un segundo y la enterré en su estomago, este se separo de mi, su vista bajo a la navaja que estaba llena de sangre, yo la gire y el grito, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, sentí como de a poco mis oídos dejaban de escuchar, como Dave caía de rodillas al piso con las manos en el estomago, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió dejando ver a dos jugadores de fútbol, los cuales al ver la escena corrieron a auxiliar a Dave, uno de ellos salio corriendo mientras el otro golpeaba la mejilla de este tratando de reanimarlo, el sonido de la navaja cayendo de mis manos y golpeando contra el piso me saco de mi trance, el Sr. Shuster se acerco a mi despacio y pausadamente.

Sr. Shuster: kurt que has hecho – mis ojos estaban en blanco y solo respondí con un susurro.

Kurt: justicia …


	2. CONDENA

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de "tamy 22" así la pueden encontrar en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes, q**uise compartirla con ustedes y pues aquí esta, espero les guste.**

CAPITULO 1

CONDENA

Tranquilo Sr. Hummel con las pruebas sobre el abuso que ha recibido su hijo por parte del demandante nos ayudaran a que Kurt no sea trasladado a una correccional, lo mas probable es que Kurt tenga que hacer servicio a la comunidad – mi padre asintió mas tranquilo – fueron las palabras del abogado.

Pero nada fue así, Karosfky dijo en su defensa que yo le hacia insinuaciones sexuales y como los insultos no me afectaban reacciono de forma violenta, el abogado de este también recalco que el Club Glee también recibía malos tratos, así que mi maltrato paso a segundo nivel, sin mencionar que todos los del equipo hablaron de mis supuestas insinuaciones sexuales, claramente faltando al juramento de decir solamente la verdad, no seria la primera vez que alguien mienta bajo juramento ¿o si?

Ahora el jurado tenia que decidir si el peligro era Dave o yo, perdí totalmente el caso cuando Sam y Finn fueron llamados al estrado bajo juramento donde ambos dijeran que yo estuve interés en ellos y Finn dio detalles de mis conductas para conquistarlo, eso basto para declararme un peligro para la sociedad, Finn dio tantos detalles como le fue posible, eso llamo mi atención, el relato de Finn sonó como un complot igual que el equipo ya que hubo partes las cuales no recuerdo, Sam solo dijo la verdad que no era nada grave en realidad.

Juez: el menor Kurt Elizabeth Hummel de 16 años es condenado a 1 año en la correccional de menores a las afueras de Lima, Ohio, después de este periodo será evaluado nuevamente.

La sala se lleno de murmullos, Karosfky sonrió triunfante al igual que su padre, el equipo de fútbol celebro como si hubiera ganado un partido, mi padre solo apretó mi hombro, solo éramos los dos y Mercedes y Rachel las cuales me acompañaron, Sam me miraba con culpa, mientras Finn tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, dos policías me tomaron, esposaron y llevaron con ellos, mi padre pedía disculpas por no poder defenderme.

Burt: hijo perdóname te prometo que te iré a ver – yo sonreí tratando que las lagrimas no salieran de mi rostro.

Kurt: tranquilo papa estaré bien – mentí – solo perdóname por haberte defraudado – el negó con la cabeza y no lo vi mas ya que me llevaron a un cuarto, me tuvieron ahí unos momentos hasta transportarme en un gran bus con mas chicos, me acomode en los primeros asientos con un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, se veía nervioso y movía sus pies de manera intranquila - ¿estas bien? – el negó con su cabeza.

Yo no quiero morir – esas palabras me dieron un gran escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso? – tartamudee, el sonrió con tristeza.

Un chico de mi escuela estuvo un tiempo en la correccional de menores, un día llamaron a su madre de la correccional avisando que hubo una pelea entre los internos y su hijo había sido herido de gravedad causándole la muerte – el paso sus manos también esposadas por su cara - ¡dios esto esta mal, yo no debo estar aquí! – el levanto la vista y me observo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kurt: Kurt Hummel – respondí en un susurro todavía estaba ocupado de asimilar la historia, maldición solo tengo 16 que cumplí hace 1 mes, si solo alguien hubiera hecho algo cuando me molestaban, si alguien me hubiera escuchado solo quizás así no estaría en esta situación.

Soy Adam – dijo el chico sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿entonces porque estas aquí?

Kurt: por idiota, por creer solucionar las cosas – dije con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Adam: ¿quieres hablar de ello? – yo lo observe por un momento el chico se veía muy educado.

Kurt: la verdad no, y tu eres inocente o culpable – el sonrió débilmente y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de los asientos.

Adam: sabes cuando escuchas al juez dictar sentencia y decir que eres culpable y estarás encerrado por 1 año, te comienzas a preguntar si el esta en lo correcto o tu – yo lo escuche sorprendido, era verdad yo sentí lo mismo cuando vi el dolor de mi padre, al escuchar los testimonios de los chicos tan seguro de lo que decían, me pregunte ¿Quién era el peligro?

Kurt: ¿entonces por que estas aquí? – el negó con la cabeza, yo asentí entendiendo que no quería hablar.

Adam: sabes, creo que tuvimos suerte conocernos antes de entrar a ese lugar – entonces recordé las palabras de Puck "Kurt no andes solo, mantente en grupos, si te ven solo será un suicidio", trague saliva con dificultad.

Kurt: tienes razón creo que seria bueno mantenernos unidos, hasta que encontremos la manera de adaptarnos – el asintió con seriedad - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Adam: 16 – suspiro con tristeza – en dos meses cumpliré los 17, mi madre haría una gran fiesta, estuvo trabajando mucho para conseguir todo lo necesario, pero ni el dinero que junto fue suficiente para contratar un buen abogado, ella se sentía tan culpable – respondió este soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Kurt: tranquilo Adam, no es buena idea que llores, pensaran que eres un blanco fácil – el inmediatamente limpio sus lagrimas.

Adam: tienes razón, ahora hay que ser fuertes, no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar Kurt, hay que defenderse, aquí para sobrevivir vamos a tener que luchar.

El bus se coloco en marcha, mire por la ventana despidiéndome de mi libertad todo el camino fue en silencio, había un policía con nosotros el cual se paseaba de manera terrorífica sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, una hora después el bus se detuvo, un gran portón fue abierto, todos fuimos bajados con brusquedad y ordenados en fila, nos pasaron un uniforme plomo, unos zapatos negros y una polera color blanco que estoy seguro que me quedara muy grande, Adam tenia una mirada tensa en cambio la mía era de terror puro, di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para relajarme, la fila comenzó a moverse cuando llego mi turno, el hombre que estaba sentado en un escritorio me hizo entrar a una habitación me dejo en bóxer solamente y me quitaron mi ropa, reloj de pulsera y la cadenita que traía en el cuello, era un recuerdo de mi madre.

policía: colócate la ropa, tu ropa será entregada cuando te den la libertad si es que consigues salir – dijo burlón – ahora cámbiate y pasa a la sección dos para las fotos y firmar los papeles – yo asentí, me vestí inmediatamente y como predije la ropa me quedo inmensa, después de las fotos y de firmar una que otra cosa, fuimos ordenados en fila nuevamente, una reja fue abierta, fuimos enumerados cuando ingresamos al lugar no había nadie, nos designaron una celda donde me toco con Adam y con un chico que estaba en un rincón y abrazaba sus rodillas, Adam me miro preocupado y yo me acerque con cuidado ya que mi uniforme me quedaba inmenso, tuve que arremangar mis pantalones y camisa, la cual me llegaba a la rodilla y me hacia ver mas pequeño.

Kurt: ¿estas bien? – el chico me observo oculto aun en sus rodillas, sus ojos eran color avellana hermoso – no te haré daño – el me miro de nuevo pude ver su rostro debe tener mi edad, me di cuenta que estaba descalzo, y en su pie derecho había una gran herida y su dedo meñique no estaba no tenia dedo, eso me asusto, Adam estaba fundido con la pared del lado contrario de la celda

Hola – dijo tímidamente, yo sonreí y estire mi mano para estrecharla el no respondió, luego se coloco de pie y la estrecho – Blaine, un gusto, bueno eso seria si estuviéramos en otro lugar.

Kurt: hola soy Kurt el es Adam – saludo con las manos tímidamente, el chico era un poco mas bajo tenia varios golpes, estaba delgado, sus rizos revoloteaban por toda su cabeza.

Blaine: ¿son nuevos? – yo asentí, el abrió los ojos como plato – no deben juntarse conmigo – yo lo mire extrañado.

Adam: ¿Por qué? – pregunto acercándose con cuidado como si Blaine mordiera.

Blaine: yo soy un blanco fácil, nadie se junta conmigo excepto para golpearme o quitarme mi comida – dijo en tono triste, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Kurt: sabes, a mi no me importa no es justo dejarte solo, que tal si nos unimos, quizá podemos hacer algo para que no nos golpeen tanto – el me miro como si analizara mis palabras.

Blaine: estas seguro ¿Por qué alguien arriesgaría su bienestar por alguien que no conoce?

Kurt: por que si alguien se hubiera preocupado por mi bienestar no estaría aquí – el se quedo en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra.

Blaine: ok, pero antes tienen que saber como funcionan las cosas aquí – Adam y yo asentimos.


	3. YO TE CUIDARE

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de "tamy 22" así la pueden encontrar en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

Candy Criss: Si el fic ya esta terminado y consta de prologo + 17 capítulos

CAPITULO 2

YO TE CUIDARE

Blaine: lo primero que deben saber es que aquí hay grupos que dominan el lugar.

Adam: ¿Grupos? ¿Cómo en las escuelas? – Dijo en tono asustado - ¡Oh claro que no! esto es peor, suspiro – aquí no hay porristas presumidas, tampoco deportistas que te insulten – Adam y yo escuchábamos con los ojos desorbitados.

Kurt: ¿Qué clase de grupos hay? – el suspiro y los tres nos acomodamos en el suelo.

Blaine: bueno esta el grupo de Andy, este es muy temido por la violencia con que ataca a sus enemigos, ya han muerto dos reos por el, Viran es algo mas calculador, el puede conseguirte lo que sea por un par de monedas u otra cosa de utilidad.

Kurt: eso no me agrada para nada – dije con un extraño escalofrió recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Adam: los policías no hacen nada al respecto – Blaine sonrió sarcásticamente.

Blaine: claro que no, ellos a veces hacen como que no existiéramos – suspiro – cuando la comida se reparte hay que tener cuidado, muchos nos quedamos sin comer por culpa de otros, chicos aquí para vivir tienes que pelear de la manera mas salvaje que puedas – Adam y yo asentimos inseguros pero no había otra manera de sobrevivir.

La noche llego y Adam se durmió en la cama de arriba y yo tome la de abajo y Blaine la de la derecha, desperté en la madrugada, no se que hora era exactamente pero vi a Blaine sentado en el piso tarareando una canción.

Kurt: ¿No puedes dormir? – dije sentándome a su lado.

Blaine: no, sufro de insomnio – yo asentí comprensivamente.

Kurt: Blaine, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – el chico asintió con cuidado – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – el sonrió con tristeza, la cual me conmovió por completo.

Blaine: hace dos años, desde que tengo 15 – yo trague saliva con dificultad.

Kurt: ¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo? – el me miro por un momento antes de contestar.

Blaine: mi padre – suspiro – mi familia es adinerada, mi padre con un solo movimiento puede sacarme de aquí, pero no lo hace por que le doy asco – yo lo observe sorprendido.

FLASHBACK

Cuando cumplí los 14 descubrí mi gusto por los chicos aun no salía del closet, tenia un amigo, Brent era mi mejor amigo cuando me declare el se molesto y me golpeo en el rostro, yo me decepcione eso empeoro todo, en la escuela se enteraron y el infierno comenzó, los golpes, las burlas.

Trate de ocultar los golpes y todo lo relacionado con el bullying, pero al parecer mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Un día, para el baile de la escuela invite al otro único chico gay de la escuela y cuando esperábamos a que sus padres nos recogieran aparecieron unos tipos y nos dieron una paliza, termine en el hospital, Aarón el chico con el cual asistí al baile huyo, penes que iría por ayuda pero jamás volvió, cuando desperté en el hospital, estaba completamente solo, toda la semana nadie vino a visitarme ni siquiera mi padre o madre, absolutamente nadie.

Cuando me dieron de alta, el chofer de la casa me fue a buscar y me llevo a mi casa, Danny el ama de llaves, la mujer que me crió cuando mi madre estaba en sus citas de te o en el gimnasio me dijo que mi padre me esperaba en el despacho el cual mantenía en la casa, yo asentí antes de darle las gracias y me dirigí al lugar.

Blaine: entrando al despacho - ¿Hola padre, querías hablar conmigo? – pregunte, el en ningún momento saco la vista de sus papeles.

James: ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras marica? – yo abrí los ojos como plato, no por el que se dio cuenta de que era gay, sino por la forma de tratarme.

Blaine: si soy gay – el se levanto furioso.

James: por eso Brent no te habla o por el maltrato que recibes en la escuela – yo me sorprendí aun más.

Blaine; ¿Sabias lo que me sucedía, pero aun así no hiciste nada? – dije furioso esta vez.

James: Pensé que si seguías siendo maltratado se iría lo gay, que era una etapa, pero me equivoque – yo me coloque rojo de ira.

Blaine: ¿No es una etapa, una paliza no cambiara lo que soy! – dije al borde de la histeria.

James: Bueno tú lo decidiste, no tendré un hijo marica en esta casa.

Blaine: ¿Qué harás al respecto, matarme? – el sonrió ampliamente.

James: Algo mejor, esto nunca lo olvidaras – de pronto entraron dos policías, los cuales me tomaron de las manos y me esposaron.

Blaine: Me comencé a mover desesperadamente tratando de zafarme - ¿Qué hacen, yo no he hecho nada?

James: ¿No?, estos papeles indican lo contrario – dijo pasándole unos papeles a los policías.

Policías: Blaine Devon Anderson, estas arrestado por intento de homicidio – yo abrí los ojos como plato.

Blaine: ¡Que, nunca he lastimado a nadie! – dije desesperado - ¡¿Papa tienes que hacer algo?!

James: Se acerco y me susurro al oído – ya lo hice, te voy a ayudar a corregirte.

El miro a los policías y ellos asintieron y me llevaron con ellos desde ese momento llegue a este lugar y nunca e cambiado mi forma de ser por ello, nadie me visita, es como si el mundo se olvido de mi.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Ambos llorábamos en silencio agradecía que mi padre fuera comprensivo y protector conmigo, me acerque a el hasta que nuestros hombros quedaron uno junto al otro, el me miro asustado, yo sonreí, al parecer eso lo relajo.

Blaine: ¿No te molesta que sea gay? – yo negué con la cabeza

Kurt: También lo soy – el se sorprendió por un momento

Blaine: Tengo miedo – dijo con voz quebrada

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Tengo miedo a no salir nunca de aquí, no conocer el amor, nunca ser amado. Miedo a morir solo aquí sin conocer la felicidad – yo lo abrace con fuerza, el correspondió al abrazo.

Kurt: Eso no pasara –suspiro – yo te cuidare.

Blaine: ¿Por siempre? – pregunto adormilado

Kurt: Por siempre


	4. INJUSTICIA

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de "tamy 22" así la pueden encontrar en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

CAPITULO 3

INJUSTICIA

Desperté cuando la incomodidad del suelo ya no fue soportable, me levante con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Blaine el cual parecía dormir tranquilamente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dormir de esa manera, me quede observándolo por un momento, una de mis manos se acerco a sus rizos y los enrede en mis dedos, solté un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Despertaste- levante la vista y pude ver a Adam sentado en la cama con los pies colgando de ella

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunte mirando por la pequeña ventana que ofrecía la fría celda.

-No, extraño mi hogar- yo fije mi vista en el y sonreí con tristeza.

-Yo también- respondí con nostalgia y mucha tristeza.

-¿Eres gay?- abrió los ojos como plato.

-Si- dije en un susurro- ¿eres homofobico? – pregunte con una ceja levantada, el sonrió y negó.

-No, no tengo problemas con los homosexuales, soy bisexual- su voz sonó muy orgullosa de si mismo eso me agrado.

-Entonces ¿tienes novia o novio?- el sonrió divertido.

-Ninguna de las anteriores, en un pueblo como Ohio es difícil encajar- yo asentí comprensivamente –mi madre me apoyaba mucho.

-¿Y tu padre?- la mueca en su rostro me dio a entender que fue mala pregunta- lo siento no quise ser imprudente.

-No hay problema, el falleció cuando tenia 10 años, pero mi madre se volvió a casar con –suspiro cerrando los ojos- Javier –el cambio brusco en su tono de voz me causo un escalofrió.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenia 8 hasta ahora solo somos mi padre y yo- ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Javier es el culpable que este aquí ¿sabes?- yo lo observe confundido – el era un hombre cruel, trataba muy mal a mi madre, muchas veces hable con ella para convencerla de que lo dejara, pero ella nunca escucho.

-Tu… tu padrastro maltrataba a tu mama físicamente- el asintió con la vista en el piso.

-Yo solo quería que mi madre fuera feliz, pero cuando me di cuenta de mis pensamientos ya estaba atacándolo con un cuchillo- las lagrimas que aterrizaron el el suelo me hicieron removerme incomodo.

-¿Nadie los apoyo? ¿Por qué no denunciaron el maltrato?- el suspiro y seco sus lagrimas bruscamente con la manga del uniforme.

-Ella nunca me escucho, dijo que Javier no era tan malo, pero esa noche no me pareció nada bueno lo que vi.

-¿Por qué no reclamaron defensa propia?- el negó con su cabeza y se tomo el cabello con fuerza como si quisiera arrancarlo.

-No… no lo se, todo se fue de control- trato de respirar para calmarse- los testigos que presento la familia de Javier hablaron maravillas, tampoco había pruebas de los golpes ya que nunca se realizo alguna denuncia- el camino y se acomodo a mi lado.

-Esto es una pesadilla- yo asentí.

-La peor de todas- apoye mi cabeza en su hombro- lo peor es que estamos despiertos en ella.

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que amaneció, sentí los pasos de alguien acercarse a la celda, se abrió con brusquedad dejando ver a un hombre fornido y de rasgos serios, nos observo a los tres con asco al ver nuestra cercanía.

-Maricas, lo que faltaba- dijo con desprecio – muévanse rápido, tienen 10 minutos para asearse- Blaine se restregó los ojos y se levanto con mi ayuda – muévanse – me empujo casi resbalo pero Adam y Blaine me sujetaron.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Blaine

-Si, no te preocupes- seguimos caminando, Blaine nos guió a los baños, los cuales eran asquerosos, unas ganas de vomitar enormes me invadieron.

-¡Dios, eso apesta!- yo mire a Adam como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

-No se preocupen, ya se acostumbraran- me encogí de hombros y seguí a Blaine

Nos lavamos lo mejor que pudimos, mi pelo era un desastre y mis ojeras me hacían ver mas pálido aun

-Bueno chicos, es hora del desayuno, hay que estar atentos- Blaine lucia nervioso ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte curioso.

-Muchas veces cuando los grupos se dan cuenta de los nuevos, ellos- yo abrí los ojos como plato

-¡Ellos que!- grito Adam al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Bueno para estos momentos todo el mundo debe saber que ustedes están hablando conmigo y eso no es bueno – suspiro – seremos los nuevos blancos.

-¿Los nuevos blancos?- estaba nervioso, quería saber la respuesta pero a la vez no

-Si Kurt, nosotros seremos los blancos, si no obedecemos sus ordenes o mostramos la lealtad al grupo que nos moleste seremos castigados- Adam comenzó a sudar frió.

-¿Nos golpearan?- pregunte muy asustado.

-Peor que eso Kurt- respondió con voz áspera.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Adam, cuando muchos reos comenzaron a correr a otros lugares y otros se alejaban para dejar entrar a unos muchachos con cara de asesinos seriales de película de terror.

-Vaya vaya, carne fresca aquí- menciono un joven alto de ojos claros y cabello castaño, su mirada era fría y penetrante.

-Sebastián- susurro Blaine con voz temblorosa y sujeto mi mano escondiéndome detrás de el.


	5. ERES ESPECIAL

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de "tamy 22" así la pueden encontrar en ** .com**.**

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes.

CAPITULO 4

ERES ESPECIAL

-Carne fresca- dijo el chico alto de ojos claros llamado Sebastián por Blaine, estaba escondido tras el

-¿Qué quieres Smythe?- pregunto Blaine con voz dura, estaba notablemente tenso, Adam miraba la escena con una cara de pánico épica.

-Bueno, nos contaron que hiciste buenos amigos- sonrió burlón acercándose mas- quería saludar, pero veo que nuestros amigos son guapos, así que les daré una oportunidad- Blaine retrocedió junto a mi.

-¿De que hablas?- volvió a preguntar el moreno.

-Bueno los doy la oportunidad de entrar a mi grupo- yo abrí los ojos, Adam me miraba en busca de una respuesta, Blaine comenzó a temblar -¿Qué dicen?- no tengo el tiempo del mundo- dijo el castaño.

-¡No!- dije seguro –yo me quedo con Blaine- Adam me observo antes de acercarse a nosotros.

-Yo también- respondió decidido.

-Bueno entonces les daré la bienvenida –dijo el castaño serio y con destellos de decepción en sus ojos- chicos diviértanse- fue lo único que escuche.

-¡No!- grito Blaine arrojándose contra Sebastián, yo abrí los ojos como plato, pero un chico rubio lo detuvo dándole un golpe en el estomago y otro en el rostro dejándolo en el piso semiinconsciente.

-¡Blaine!- dije asustado, me acerque a el o al menos eso quise hacer pero Sebastián me tomo fuertemente colocándome de cara contra la muralla -¡suéltame!- dije nervioso.

-No, me divertiré contigo- respondió besando mi cuello y acariciando mi trasero.

-¡Déjame imbecil!- grite esta vez, pero a le no le importo, me tomo fuertemente de los cabellos.

-No princesa, tu y yo la pasaremos en grande- dijo para luego lamer mi oreja causándome un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡suéltame!- mire a Adam, el cual estaba boca abajo en el piso, el chico rubio lo acariciaba mientras otro mas grande le trataba de bajar los pantalones -¡Ayuda!- grito pero lo único que gano fue una fuerte cachetada de parte del chico alto.

Esto estaba muy mal y lo que le seguiría seria peor, Blaine estaba en el piso intentando enfocar su vista, su ceja derecha estaba sangrando, trato de colocarse de pie, pero las pernas le fallaron tenia que hacer algo, con todas mis fuerzas empuje unos centímetros a Sebastián, este retrocedió un poco, entonces no dude un segundo en golpearlo con mi codo en el estomago, sonreí triunfal pero la sonrisa duro un segundo porque Sebastián se incorporo, me tomo del cuello y azoto mi cabeza con la muralla.

Mi cabeza dio un giro de 365° o algo parecido, todo daba vueltas, mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar cosas, no oía bien, no podía enfocar la vista, sentí como un liquido tibio corría por mi nariz, mis piernas no respondieron, irremediablemente caí al piso, mis manos apoyadas en el suelo, trate de hacer algún movimiento pero no reaccionaba, sentí a Sebastián tras de mi frotando su erección contra mi trasero, levante una mano débilmente pero el la detuvo, caí recostado en el piso con ambas manos a mi lado, un peso encima de mi cuerpo me indico que yo estaba perdido, podía sentir como bajaba mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, mi vista aun era borrosa, pero pude apreciar claramente esos hermosos ojos avellana mirándome con culpa y desesperación.

-Blaine- susurre, el estiro su mano y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, Sebastián comenzó a posicionarse contra mi entrada cuando comenzó a entrar una punzada recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Que pasa aquí!- escuche una voz desconocida, inmediatamente Sebastián se paro dejándome en el suelo, yo no me podía mover, aun me sentía muy mal.

-Nada- dijo el castaño, Adam estaba en el suelo también respirando con dificultad, se subió sus pantalones y se arrastro hasta mi, comenzó a vestirme lentamente y me volteo colocando mi cabeza en su regazo, mi nariz no dejaba de sangrar, mis oídos aun zumbaban pero ya no tanto.

-Vayan a desayunar- ordeno la voz desconocida, nuestros atacantes se marcharon sin antes amenazar.

-Nos vemos princesa- mire con temor a mi amigo el cual seguía acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.

-¿Blaine?- llame, sentí la mano del moreno en mi mejilla, enfoque la vista, estaba pálido pero se veía mejor.

-Tranquilo Alex nos ayudara- Adam miro al chico que estaba parado frente a nosotros llamando por su radio.

-Blaine, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alex

-Si solo me golpearon y dejaron sin aire pero ya estoy mejor- el chico asintió y me comenzó a revisar.

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto.

-No siento nada- respondí, la cara de preocupación de Blaine y Adam me asustaron más.

-Quiero a mi papa- susurre con una lagrima cayendo en mi mejilla, Alex coloco una mueca de tristeza.

-Tranquilo la enfermera te atenderá- dijo Alex con voz muy suave.

-¿Por qué nos ayuda?- pregunto Adam, Alex automáticamente hizo una mueca, Blaine miro a Adam, este se callo y no pregunto nada, al parecer Blaine conocía la historia.

Otras personas llegaron, me tomaron colocándome en una camilla, Blaine también fue con nosotros, Adam tenía que volver a la celda pero Alex prometió cuidarlo hasta que regresáramos.

En la enfermería curaron a Blaine suturando su herida y colocándole una pequeña venda el ella, otro doctor me atendió, realizaron unos estudios y el sangrado se detuvo.

-Bueno Kurt, tienes una conmoción cerebral leve, tienes que descansar estas 24 horas bajo vigilancia- yo lo observe confundido- esta noche te quedaras aquí- respondió el doctor.

-No me quiero quedar solo- dije con miedo.

-Tranquilo, Anderson te hará compañía- dijo con una sonrisa el doctor, los ojos de Blaine brillaban más que la luz del lugar, los doctores se marcharon, yo me quede recostado en mi camilla, Blaine se acerco y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Perdóname- dijo con voz quebrada, yo lo mire sorprendido, quise sentarme pero el lo impidió colocando su mano en mi pecho –no te levantes, tienes que descansar- yo le obedecí y volví a mi postura original.

-No fue tu culpa- dije sonriéndole un poco.

-Si, nunca debí hablar con ustedes- yo lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-No digas eso por favor tu… -pero no pude terminar, me gano la cobardía.

-Eres especial para mi Kurt- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu también eres especial para mi Blaine –me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo me corrí en mi estrecha camilla- duerme conmigo Blaine- el miro con una ceja alzada.

-Kurt, no cabemos los dos ahí- dijo riendo, yo hice un puchero.

-Veamos si nos caemos los dos- el se resigno acostándose a mi lado.

-Creo que tenias razón- dijo acomodándose junto a mí en la estrecha camilla

-Nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente- dije acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Si, son perfectos, buenas noches Kurt- dijo en un bostezo.

-Buenas noches Blaine- dije para cerrar mis ojos y esperar que el día de mañana pueda sobrevivir.


	6. ALGO POSITIVO

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

Lo sé, tenía mucho de no actualizar pero mi computadora sufrió un daño que fue muy difícil de reparar….Espero pronto ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones.

CAPITULO 5

ALGO POSITIVO

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, comenzó a abrir mis ojos de manera lenta y perezosa, cuando al fin pude enfocar la vista lo primero que aparecieron fueron unos hermosos ojos avellanas que me observaban embobados y con un brillo especial en ellos

-Buenos días- susurre algo avergonzado

-Buen día- dijo sonriendo- ¿nadie te ha dicho que eres lo más hermoso cuando duermes?- yo me coloque sonrosado hasta el cuello, aparte la vista en dirección a la ventana- vamos Kurt no tienes porque apenarte por algo así- respondió tomando mi mentón para que lo observara

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte en un susurro muy sonrosado

-Porque es verdad- respondió con mucha sinceridad

-Gracias supongo- dije con una tímida sonrisa

-Se ven tan tiernos juntos que me dan ganas de vomitas- la voz de Adam nos asusto ocasionando que Blaine callera de la camilla

-¡Eso dolió!- dijo Blaine dolorosamente

-Lo siento- dijo Adam acomodándose a mi lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto acariciando mi cabello

-Mejor gracias, ¿que tal tu noche?- él se encogió de hombros

-Nada del otro mundo- todos soltamos pequeñas risitas

-Veo que han despertado- dijo el doctor del lugar- revisare a Kurt si todo está bien los tres pueden ir a desayunar antes que se acaben todo- los tres asentimos y el doctor comenzó a revisarme- bueno creo que todo está en orden, pero trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos- me baje de la camilla y los tres comenzamos a caminar en dirección al comedor

-¡Dios, esto es peor que la cafetería de la escuela!- se quejo Adam al oler el asqueroso hedor que provenía de ella

-Te apoyo- respondí mirando a Blaine, sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Se acostumbraran, bueno hay que formarse- los tres nos dirigimos a la fila que estaba cerca de las bandejas

La fila avanzo de manera bastante rápida, nos pasaron una bandeja con un trozo de pan, una taza de café y una manzana, nunca en mi vida había comido algo así para desayunar

-Esto es miserable- reclame mirando el trozo de pan sin ningún tipo de agregado en el

-Moriré de hambre con eso- se quejo Adam

-¡Dios, estamos en prisión, que esperaban!- dijo Blaine divertido

-Yo me conformaba con unos huevos revueltos- respondí ocasionando una risa a los otros dos

-Puedo sentarme con ustedes- los tres levantamos la vista hacia donde provenía la voz, un chico de cabello marrón y ojos algo claros estaba cerca de nosotros

-Claro, conteste- el sonrió un poco aliviado

-Gracias- dijo acomodándose junto a Adam

-¿Eres nuevo?- pregunto Blaine, el chico asintió

-Si, llegue esta mañana y me enviaron a desayunar, no sabía qué hacer, entonces los vi a ustedes que se ven más civilizados- dijo tímidamente

-Muy buena elección- mencione con una sonrisa

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Adam comiendo su trozo de pan

-Nick Duval- respondió mirando su bandeja de desayuno de mala gana- ¿así se come siempre?

-Si, te acostumbraras- volvió a repetir el moreno

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?- pregunto olisqueando el café de dudosa procedencia

-Adam y yo tres días- respondí

-Yo un año- dijo Blaine bajando la mirada

-Espero salir pronto- respondió Nick

-Vaya pero si ahora tienen otro integrante, ¿no estarán armando un grupo para desafiarme Blaine?- dijo Sebastián pasando junto sus amigos o lo que fueran, me percate que el rubio con melena miraba a Nick con lujuria, por lo menos el mencionado no lo noto

-Lárgate Smythe- contesto el moreno de forma áspera

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Anderson, porque la princesa pagara las consecuencias- luego de esto se marcho junto a su tropa

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Nick mirando en dirección donde se había marchado Sebastián

-Tu peor pesadilla- dijo Adam, el pobre chico abrió sus ojos como plato

-Tranquilo mientras no te acerques a él no te hará daño- mentí para calmar al chico

-Eso espero- dijo el chico temeroso, de pronto unos guardias comenzaron a gritar algo de que las clases comenzaban

-¿Blaine, de que clases hablan?- pregunte confundido colocándome de pie junto a los demás

-Bueno aquí todos somos menores de edad y de lunes a viernes tenemos clases- nosotros tres estábamos asombrados

-¿Todos asistimos a la misma clase?- Blaine negó con la cabeza

-No, nos dividen por edades, por ejemplo, Kurt y yo tenemos dieciséis entonces tomaremos la misma clase, pero tu Adam iras en un salón diferente porque ayer compeliste los diecisiete- nosotros escuchábamos con atención

-¡Dios, no quiero estar solo!- Nick sonrió y se acero a Adam

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo diecisiete así que estaremos juntos- Adam asintió mucho más relajado

Como lo menciono Blaine los cuatro fuimos separados al entrar a clase, el profesor me pidió el papel que unos minutos antes me entrego un guardia, Blaine se acomodo en un lugar en medio de la sala, supongo que es su lugar habitual

-Bueno Hummel, siéntate junto a Smythe- yo palidecí, mire a Blaine que tenía el ceño fruncido, dios, mi buen día acaba de terminar, Smythe sonreía con gracia y cuando lo observe me guiño un ojo.


	7. NO ME JUZGUES

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 6

NO ME JUZGUES

Me acomode junto a Smythe con cuidado y lo más lejos posible de él, este lo noto y acerco su silla a mi lado

-Aléjate- dije con voz dura y mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Oblígame- dijo desafiante

-¿Por qué no maduras?- respondí burlón

-Soy bastante maduro- respondió con el ceño fruncido

-Si, tan maduro que me golpeas y casi violas- sus labios formaron una línea delgada claramente de disgusto por mis palabras

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- miro para otro lado esquivando mis ojos

-Bueno, las clases son largas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- este volteo asombrado o al menos es vi en sus ojos, pero su expresión cambio inmediatamente a la fría que conocí en el baño

-¿Por qué debería comentarte algo a ti?- pregunto en un susurro apenas audible

-Porque no te voy a juzgar- el abrió los ojos como plato, abrió y cerró la boca pero de ella no salió nada

La clase comenzó, dirigí mi vista al pizarrón pero podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Sebastián en mi todavía, la clase estaba por terminar cuando todos se pusieron de pie para retirarse, Sebastián me entrego un papel, lo busque con la mirada pero él se escabullo entre los demás

-¿Estas bien?- la voy de Blaine me saco de mis pensamientos, yo asentí en respuesta a su pregunta

-¿Por qué esta aquí Sebastián?- el me observo con una ceja alzada

-Creo que eso no debería importarte- dijo molesto

-Me importa- el me observo confundido y yo le entregue el papel que me dio Sebastián, el lo abrió y lo miro sorprendido

"AYUDAME"

-Tal vez sea una trampa, el es malo- dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a nuestra celda

-Sabes, creo que nadie aquí debe juzgar a otro, todos estamos encerrados por algo no crees- el hizo una mueca- se que tu eres el único inocente, pero créeme que yo no soy un ángel- el detuvo el paso

-¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo?- yo me encogí de hombros

-Porque es la verdad, no tengo excusa para lo que hice- dije resignado colocando mis libros en el pequeño escritorio de la celda

-Ese tipo te molestaba, tú te defendiste- yo asentí vagamente

-Ya, pero eso no justifica el que le haya enterrado una cuchilla- el ladeo la cabeza analizando la situación

La conversación termino cuando Nick y Adam entraron a la celda, el ultimo estaba pálido como el papel casi transparente

-¿Qué te pasa Nick?- pregunto Blaine ayudándolo a sentarse en el filo de la cama

-Mi compañero de cuarto- Blainey y yo lo miramos extrañados

-¿Qué paso con eso?- pregunte confundido

-Es Sebastián- respondió Adam con cara de pánico

-Estas muerto- susurro Blaine

-No lo animes tanto Blaine- dije con sarcasmo

-Lo siento- se disculpo el moreno, se acomodo a su lado y paso su mano suavemente por su espalda

-Cambiara de lugar contigo- dije decidido, todas las miradas se posaron en mi

-¿Estas loco?- dijo Adam con Blaine al mismo tiempo- algo- respondí sin importancia

-¡Tu no iras a ningún lado!- respondió Blaine protectoramente cruzándose de brazos

-Si lo hare, te prometo que estaré bien, cuando hable con Sebastián volveré contigo- el apoyo su frente contra la mía

-¿Lo prometes?- yo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso

-¿Desde cuándo son novios?- la voz de Adam nos trajo a la tierra nuevamente, sentí mi sangre acumulándose en mi rostro

-¡No somos novios!- respondí, vi la cara de decepción de Blaine- aun nadie me lo ha pedido- Blaine sonrió como nunca

-Kurt Hummel ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?- yo lo abrace con fuerza

-Claro que si- respondí, Nick y Adam comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- Blaine asintió inseguro pasándome mis cosas

-Gracias Kurt- dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Tome mis cosas, Blaine me acompaño hasta llegar donde mi nuevo compañero

-Cuídate- yo asentí, el me beso dulcemente y yo correspondí pasando mis brazos por su cuello

-Nos vemos- el sonrió, suspire con fuerza antes de entrar a la celda

Al entrar esta no era ninguna maravilla, era igual que en la que estaba anteriormente. Sebastián estaba en su cama recostado leyendo un libro sin percatarse de mi presencia

-Así que seremos compañeros por un par de días- dije con una sonrisa para que notara mi presencia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Soy tu compañero- él se acerco con una ceja alzada

-¿Por qué?- yo sonreí y no retrocedí ningún paso a su cercanía

-Porque Nick tu compañero original te tiene miedo y yo cambie de lugar con el- me observo con esa sonrisa arrogante

-¿Tu no me temes?- pregunto a centímetros de mis labios

-No- susurre, el se alejo

-No esperes que sea amable contigo- yo sonreí y puedo jurar que él hizo lo mismo

-No espero menos de ti Smythe- deje mis cosas en la litera de arriba, me acomode en el suelo y lo observe- ¿Qué lees?

-Un libro- respondió burlón, yo bufe ante su respuesta

La tarde fue rápida y silenciosa, la hora de dormir llego sin ningún problema. Dormía plácidamente cuando escuche un gritito pequeño, luego veo una sombra salir la cual reconocí como Brian, uno de los grupos más temidos, espere que la sombra desapareciera y baje a ver a Sebastián

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte acercándome a él, estaba sudando y en su mirada se podía notar miedo

-Si- dijo con un leve jadeo, yo alce una ceja

-No te creo- dije convencido de mis palabras

-Me juzgaras- yo negué, el suspiro y se acomodo en la cama note que estaba desnudo abrí los ojos como plato

-Es algo complicado- yo sonreí acomodándome junto a el

-Soy algo listo aunque no lo parezca- el soltó una risita

-Esta bien, serás el primero en saber, pero te advierto que una vez que te cuente la verdad estas dentro ¿estas dispuesto al riesgo?- asentí con seguridad


	8. MANOS ENSANGRENTADAS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPUTULO 7

MANOS ENSANGRENTADAS

_FLASH BACK_

_NARRADO POR SEBASTIAN_

_Mi familia es adinerada nuestro estatus social es gigante, pero la atención de nuestros padres diminuta hacia nosotros, mi hermano menor de doce años Ales y yo de dieciséis, había salido del closet el año pasado, a mis padres no les importo, dieron el discurso de que te amaremos como seas, Eliana era nuestra nana y casi madre que siempre necesitábamos_

_Paso el tiempo y comenze a entrar en el mundo de los bares y clubes nocturnos no iba a clase ni llegaba a casa en días, solo cuando mis padres regresaban yo estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que a ellos les importaba_

_-Sebastian debes dejar ese ambiente, te hara daño- dijo mi nana ordenando mi habitación_

_-Eliana, te quiero y todo pero te pido no te metas en mi vida vale- me di un vistazo en el espejo, cuando quede conforme con mi apariencia me fui al bar que suelo visitar conozco un chico y me lo follo, mi lema es no repetir ni intercambiar palabras_

_Al llegar Brian ya estaba en la puerta con Darven y Steven esperándome para entrar, eran mis amigos, ellos dominaban gran parte de esas calles, Brian tenia el control, era como el rey, el sabia quien entraba y quien salía, todo, tuve que pasar unas cuantas pruebas para unirme a ellos, sexo, algunos encargos y como los homofóbicos que molestaban a otros como nosotros_

_Esa noche algo salió mal, unos tipos que eran amigos de un tal Mike el cual golpeábamos por molestar a Steven vinieron esa noche a vengarse por haber golpeado a su amigo, eran muchos y nosotros cuatro, los golpes aparecían de todos lados luego se escucho un disparo, lo ultimo que supe era que Brian sostenía el cuerpo de Steven en sus manos, el chico recibió una bala en la cabeza dándole muerte al instante, el grupo que nos ataco en cosa de un segundo escapo, yo estaba pertificado ante la escena_

_Las sirenas de las patrullas policiales se escucharon cerca, Brian levanto la vista observándome a mi y Darven ambos de pie sin saber que hacer_

_-Temenos que salir de aquí antes que nos encuentren- yo abri los ojos como plato_

_-¡Vas a dejar el cuerpo de tu amigo aquí!- dije alterado_

_-¡Que mierda quieres que haga, esta muerto!- yo no dije mas y me dedique a correr igual que los otros dos, corrimos por unos callejones que Brian conocía muy bien_

_Al llegar a casa me encerre en mi habitación, llore como nunca antes, me saque mi ropa y me di una ducha esperando que esta se llevara la culpa, por una semana tenia el mismo sueño, un disparo, el grito de Brian y las sirenas que intentaban alcanzarme_

_Despues de un mes Brian me cito a mi y a Darven en un lugar cercano a donde ocurrió todo_

_-¿Por qué nos citaste aqui?- pregunte un poco molesto_

_-Porque iremos a cobrar venganza por la muerte de Steven- Darven me observo temeroso, en cambio yo sonreí, quería justicia y si tenia que hacerlo con mis manos entonces lo haría_

_-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunte serio, Brian sonrio_

_-Esos son mis chicos- dijo y comenzó a explicarnos todo_

_El sábado en la noche iríamos donde Cody, era el chico que lidereaba al grupo que mato a Steven, el se juntaba en un barrio en los suburbios, traficaba droga y ocupaba a menores para que la entregaran a sus diferentes clientes, pagaba bien y por eso tenia muchos mocosos trabajando para el_

_Brian había conseguido cuatro pistolas, teníamos un objetivo, disparar a quien se interpusiera en el camino, estábamos cubiertos y llevábamos guantes, teníamos tres vías para escapar si salía algo mal y cinco escondites donde llegar, notamos como había muchos mocosos que no pasaban los doce años, Cody estaba en un auto naranja y otros hombres entregaban alguna mercancía a los mocosos, estos tomaban sus bicicletas y se marchaban_

_Brian me miro y yo entendí la señal y di dos disparos al aire, muchos mocosos se marcharon, sentí disparos provenientes del grupo de Cody. Darven disparaba como loco, muchos de nuestros enemigos caian al suelo heridos, la idea solo era matar a Cody. Brian se adelanto para realizar nuestro cometido pero un mocoso le disparo en la pierna, yo mire al chiquillo y sin piedad le dispare en el pecho, este callo al piso, el gorro que cubria gran parte de su rostro callo al piso dejando ver al pequeño que acababa de matar, mis sorpresa fue grande, la peor de todas, tenia que ser una pesadilla, aquel niño que acabada de disparar era mi hermano menor_

_-¡Alex!- grite, me acerque a el sacándome la mascarilla que cubria mi identidad- ¡Que alguien me ayude!- todo se detuvo, Brian me observo pero no me ayudo, note como el auto de Cody desapareció y Steven cargo a Brian y se marcharon, dejándome completamente solo_

_-Sebastian- susurro con una sonrisa y me observo con sus orbes azules como el mar, yo acaricie su mejilla y aferre su cabeza a mi pecho- perdóname- volvió a decir, yo lo mire sorprendido_

_-No ten..go nada que perdonarte- acerque mi frente a la de el- no me dejes hermanito tienes que ser fuerte- dije sacando mi celular para llamar a emergencia, mis manos temblorosas apenas marcaron el numero, los minutos de espera parecieron horas, de pronto la pequeña mano de Alex me arrebato el teléfono, este callo al suelo igual que su mano_

_-¿Qué haces necesito pedir ayuda?- el sonrio_

_-Es tarde Bas creo que esta navidad no estaremos juntos- luego de eso sus ojos dejaron de brillar, pude ver como se alejaba para no volver jamás, me aferre a su cuerpo y llore no se por cuanto tiempo, cuando volvi a la realidad estaba en la estación de policía esposado_

_Ellos me interrogaron y yo dije todo, cada detalle, a las pocas semanas Cody, Brian y Steven estaban en la correccional junto a mi_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Estaba completamente en estado de shock por la historia de Sebastian, aun asi había algo que no cuadraba

-No entiendo- dije observando como Sebastian se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- ¿Por qué te acuestas con Brian después de lo que paso?- pregunte intrigado

-Porque es la única manera de mantenerme con vida Kurt- susurro el

-¿Qué paso con Cody no he oído hablar de el?- volvi a preguntar

-Brian lo asesino a las pocas semanas de llegar aca- yo trague con dificultad

-¿Por qué me atacaste en el baño y molestas a Blaine?- pregunte

-Porque también tengo que seguir sus ordenes Kurt- suspiro- cuando estaba a punto de violarte y observe tus ojos azules pude ver a Alex y me arrepentí por eso no hice

ize  
-no entiendo –dije observando como Sebastian se limpiaba algunas lagrimas- ¿Por qué te acuestas con Brian ¿ después de lo que paso- pregunte intrigado

-por que es la única manera de mantenerme con vida kurt-susurro el

-¿Qué paso con cody no he oído hablar de el?- volví a preguntar

-Brian lo asesino a las pocas semanas de llegar acá- yo trague con dificultad

-¿Por qué me atacaste en el baño y molesta a Blaine?-pregunte

-por que también tengo que seguir sus ordenes kurt-suspiro-cuando estaba apunto de violarte y observe tus ojos azules pude ver a Alex y me arrepentí por eso no hice movimiento sabia que si tardaba el guardia que protege a Blaine llegaría  
Dios estaba en el mismo infierno, tenia que salir de aquí pero tampoco podía dejar a mi Blaine solo pero aquí adentro poco es lo que podía hacer.

-ahora kurt sabes todo y estas en peligro-yo lo mire sorprendido

-¿pero si él no sabe no hay problema- Sebastian sonrió

-Brian lo sabe todo kurt, ten cuidado él te quiero en el grupo-yo me aleje de Sebastian

-¿Por qué dices eso?-el bajo la vista sus manos

-por que como no lo a logrado con Blaine, y tu estas con él ahora te quiere a ti-yo parpadee un poco

-entonces ¿que tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?-volví a insistir

-tenemos que armar a nuestro propio grupo-yo levante una ceja-kurt solo no puedo  
pero tu puedes reclutar gente que esta aquí por error o cosas injustas kurt-yo estoy convenciendo algunos del grupo y por lo menos tengo el apoyo de Jeff-yo asentí

-escucha Sebastian, tratare de hacer lo que pueda- el sonrió y beso mi frente

-gracias kurt y cuídate- yo sonreí y me fui a recostar en mi cama no pude dormir tenia muchas cosa que pensar y lo primero era sacar a Blaine de aquí y ya tenia un plan.


	9. EVIDENCIA

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 8

EVIDENCIA

Cuando la luz del sol se asomo por las pequeñas ventanitas que le daban algo de vida a la celda me levante y desperté a Sebastián

-Hey Seb despierta- este se removió como niño pequeño

-¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?- pregunto adormilado

-Necesito hacer una llamada y tú tienes que ayudarme a lograr eso- este levanto una ceja

-¿A quién llamaras?- yo rodé los ojos

-Menos preguntas Smythe ¿me ayudaras?- pregunte colocándome de pie

-Vale- dijo colocándose los pantalones y la horrible chaqueta

Caminamos por un pasillo, todo estaba en silencio que parecía una película de terror, pasamos una pequeña pared

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte tratando de seguirle el paso

-No querías llamar- asentí- bueno estamos tomando un atajo Kurt aquí no te prestaran un teléfono- volví a asentir

Llegamos a una pequeña sala, Sebastián miro a los lados del lugar y entramos por una ventana que estaba alta, el se trepo primero y me estiro la mano fácilmente, me ayudo a subir, tenía mucha fuerza

-Apresúrate- dijo mirando la puerta, yo tome el teléfono y marque el numero esperando que me contestara

-Hola- dijo una voz adormilada del otro lado

-¿Sam?- pregunte inseguro

-¿Kurt?- dijo con su voz ahora sorprendida

-sí, soy yo, necesito un favor- este se quedo en silencio

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto

-Sam estoy en la correccional, no tengo mucho tiempo y eres la única persona que me puede ayudar

-Está bien ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- suspire de alivio

-Necesito que averigües sobre unos nombres- dije rápidamente

-Ok, dime cuales y que quieres específicamente- mire a Sebastián el cual estaba atento a mi conversación

-Blaine Anderson, los motivos y cargos que se le acusan, Brian Taylor y por ultimo James Anderson- el silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos

-Bien Kurt, tratare de hacer todo lo posible por conseguir la información

-Gracias Sam- dije para luego colgar

-OK ¿Qué tienes en mente pequeño demonio?- yo sonreí

-Ya lo veras- dije trepando la muralla para salir

Nuevamente volvimos a la celda, espere unos minutos para ir donde Blaine, ahora tenía que buscar aliados y convencer a los chicos en confiar en mis actos sin preguntar, no puedo decir lo que Seb me confió o ellos estarían en peligro también, llegue a la celda donde los tres hablaban tranquilamente

-¡Kurt!- dijo Blaine abrazándome yo inmediatamente le devolví el abrazo con gusto

-Hola- dije dándole un beso

-Te extrañe- yo sonreí

-Yo también- dije sonriendo

-Me duele la muela de tanta ternura- dijo Adam burlón, Blaine y yo nos avergonzamos

-Muy gracioso- dije rodando los ojos, tome a Blaine de la mano y ambos nos sentamos en la cama

-Chicos necesito decirles algo- todos me observaron preocupados

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nick asustado

-Bueno, de ahora en adelante nos defenderemos, nos atacan atacamos, nos insultan devolvemos a la par- todos estaban más que confundidos

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino Kurt?- dijo Blaine molesto

-¿Qué te dijo Sebastián?- pregunto Adam

-No les puede decir, pero tienen que confiar en mi, tenemos que ser fuertes- ellos se quedaron en silencio

-Ok, tratare de hacer lo que pueda- respondió Nick, sorprendiéndome ya que era mas tímido que Blaine

-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud repentino?- pregunto Blaine aun confundido

-Creo que basta de ser la víctima, tenemos que defendernos, ya estoy cansado de ser el blanco móvil- respondí serio y con mucha determinación

-Bueno Kurt, te apoyo- dijo Adam con una sonrisa- además ya estamos aquí, así que no perdemos nada- yo asentí y todos observaron a Blaine esperando su respuesta

-Ok, no me queda de otra ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien chicos, ahora el siguiente paso es buscar aliados, es la única manera de poder dar cara- ellos asintieron- yo sonreí, el plan estaba en marcha

Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo, Adam encontró a un chico llamado Wes, era extraño pero fue bienvenido, Blaine y Nick también encontraron otro llamado Thad, éramos seis, ahora me quedaba esperar el día de visitas para ver a Sam y me trajera lo que necesitaba

-Hummel, tienes visita- dijo el policía con cara de pocos amigos, me levante del piso donde estaba sentado con Blaine y lo seguí hasta llegar a un cuarto con algunas mesas donde había algunos chicos hablando con sus familiares, al ver el rostro de mi padre una sonrisa se asomo de inmediato

-¡Papa!- dije con entusiasmo saltando a sus brazos

-¡Dios Kurt!- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello- te extraño tanto hijo- dijo alejándose un poco y colocando ambas manos en mi cara- estas más delgado- dijo con una mueca

-No me acostumbro a la comida de aquí- dijo restándole importancia

-¿Está todo bien por aquí?- pregunto serio

-Bueno papa, estoy en una cárcel así que depende que encuentres bien- este soltó una risita

-Tengo que decirte algo- yo asentí un poco nervioso

-Estoy saliendo con alguien- bien, eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunte con una cálida sonrisa

-Carol Hudson- dijo en un susurro

-Estas saliendo con la madre de Finn- respondí molesto

-Si hijo, escucha, me sentía solo, un día nos conocimos en un café luego salimos al cine y las cosas se dieron- yo levante una ceja

-¿Por esa razón no habías venido a visitarme en casi una semana?- pregunte molesto, yo pensaba que estaba ocupado o enfermo, realmente me tenia preocupado no saber de el

-Hijo escucha, este mes sin ti fue difícil, Carol me ayudo bastante- yo lo mire molesto

-Veo que te ayudo bastante- dije sarcásticamente

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte Kurt- yo lo observe y el suspiro

-Me mude de nuestra casa a otra más grande con Carol y Finn- abrí los ojos como plato, eso tampoco lo esperaba

-Ya me reemplazaste- dije con voz quebrada

-¡Claro que no Kurt! tu nunca serás reemplazado pero debes entender que esto es difícil para mí- respondió con una mueca en el rostro, intento tomar mi mano pero yo la aparte

-¡Crees que estar aquí es fácil para ni, pues no lo es!- dije colocándome de pie y dando fin a la visita, cuando me calme vi el error que cometí, no le pregunte si Sam envió algo para mí, pero bueno será para la siguiente vez que venga si es que lo hace dije furioso

Entre a la celda de Blaine, estaba concentrado leyendo un libro, inesperadamente lo abrace y llore en su pecho

-¿Qué paso Kurt?- dijo preocupado al sentirme llorar

-Mi papa me cambio- el me observo confundido

-Se cambio de casa a una más grande con una nueva mujer y el hijo de ella que fue el que más cosas dijo en el juicio- dije en un sollozo

-Kurt, debe ser duro para el estar solo- yo fruncí el ceño

-Bueno también es duro para mi estar aquí- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Lo sé cariño, pero piénsalo, tu padre nunca te cambiara por nade en el mundo, si lo hiciera seria un tonto- me respondió con una cálida sonrisa

-Puede que tengas un poco de razón- dije al fin

-¿Bueno, que puedo hacer yo para sacarte una sonrisa?- Blaine era demasiado tierno para su propio bien

-No lo sé- dije coqueto, el acerco sus labios a los mis dándome un dulce beso

-¿Ahora como está el ánimo?- pregunto

-No lo sé, creo que aun estoy triste- el soltó una risita y me volvió a besar

-Ahora estoy un poco mejor- este me abrazo y beso mi frente

-Me gusta cuando todo parece perfecto- dijo el de pronto

-A mi también Blaine- dije alojando mi cabeza en su hombro

Comenzaron a pasar los días y Sam no apareció, ya estaba resignado a buscar un plan B por otro lado, ya éramos siete, Brian estaba de un humor de perros, lo sabía porque cada día visitaba a Sebastián, a veces este no podía ni caminar, tenía que actuar rápido o lo harían ellos.

Por desgracia actuaron ellos, me encontraba en el baño ya que me toco la limpieza cuando sentí una presencia aparte de la mía

-Por fin solos Hummer- al voltear me encontré a Brian

-¿Qué quieres?- dije tratando de sonar intimidante

-Conmigo no funciona esa actitud ¿Qué tramas?- pregunto acercándose

-Nada- respondí sin retroceder un paso

-¡Mientes! ¿Crees que soy estúpido?- dijo furioso

-Tengo que responderte- sonreí cuando se puso rojo de rabia

-No me provoques mocoso- se acerco y me tomo por la camisa levantándome unos centímetros del suelo

-Estas reuniendo gente, dime que pretendes- lo observe directamente a los ojos

-No creo que alguien como tu entendiera ¿así que para gastar energía es algo inútil?- sonreí triunfante, este levanto el puño

-Yo no haría eso- abrí los ojos como plato al escuchar esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, me soltó bruscamente, caí al piso pero me levante enseguida

-¡Puck!- susurre sorprendido, este solo sonrió al ver que estaba bien

-¿Ahora defiendes maricas Puckerman?- dijo Brian con asco en su tono de voz, Puck iba a responder pero me adelante

-Lo dice el que se folla a Sebastián toda la noche- Brian abrió los ojos como plato

-Esto no se queda así- respondió antes de irse

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Puck

-Si, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte confundido

-Me atraparon robando una tienda- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Así que ahora serás de mi grupo- este levanto una ceja

-¿Tienes un grupo?- yo me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta

-Solo somos siete, pero estamos buscando mas para que se nos unan- este soltó una risita

-Me sorprende Hummel, y yo que no te daba ni un día en este lugar- yo golpee su hombro juguetonamente

-Eso te pasa por subestimarme Puck- nos quedamos en silencio hasta que este saco un papel de su zapato

-Sam te envió esto- dijo entregándome dos hojas

Yo abrí las hojas y comenzó a leer a medida que avanzaba mi corazón se detuvo, esto era una pesadilla


	10. EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 9

EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD

_Carta de Sam_

_Blaine Devo Anderson fue acusado por homicidio en primer grado del joven de 17 años Steven Poruns quien fue encontrado muerto cerca del barrio gay de la cuidad, las pruebas las otorgo James Franco Anderson padre del acusado alegando que su hijo estaba por mal camino y necesitaba aprender y no ocultaría el asesinato._

_Blaine fue sentenciado a cinco años y un día en prisión cuando cumpla 18 será trasladado a la prisión de alta seguridad de Ohio para que termine de cumplir su condena_

_Cody fue asesinado por Brian, un chico interno de la correccional el cual estudiaba en Ohio, era traficante de droga pero era la marioneta, el verdadero cabecilla de todo esto era James Anderson, Cody fue encarcelado, Anderson padre tuvo que pagar para que nada de sus negocios sucios salieran al aire y menos lo que hizo con su hijo, pago a Brian para que se encargara de Cody y es la razón porque el grupo de Brian tiene tanto poder_

_Mi padre dice que no pueden acusar a James ya que las pruebas se pierden al llegar al juzgado para ser revisadas, descubrí que sigue con sus negocios con otro chico llamado Emmet y con algunos contactos que tiene en prisión, los cuales lo mantienen informado de lo que pasa adentro_

_Ten cuidado el todo lo sabe y tiene el poder para hacer lo que le plazca._

Arrugue la carta, tenía que eliminarla, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien la encuentre, Puck me observo en silencio, seguramente ya sabía lo que decía la carta

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a mi

-Esto es algo realmente bizarro ¿no crees?- el asintió despacio

-Creo que ahora la cosa se complica ¿no?- pregunto lentamente

-Creo que sí, esto es complicado- el asintió y comenzamos a caminar para llegar a las celdas

-Entonces Puck ¿te unes a mi equipo?- el sonrió

-Vaya Hummel, nunca pensé que algún día seriamos del mismo equipo- yo me reí de buena gana

-Deja de decir estupideces y vamos con los chicos- dije aun con buen humor

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto saludando con la mano a un chico

-Contigo ocho- el silbo un poco

-Vaya Hummel me sorprendes, tienes un buen grupo- dijo golpeándome el hombro de manera juguetona

-Si, pero créeme que el grupo de Brian nos daría una paliza- respondí con una mueca en mi rostro, esa era la ventaja de Brian, tenia poder y quien no lo tendría miedo si es capaz de asesinar, algo se me vino a la mente cuando recordé el asesinato de Cody

Al llegar a la celda Adam, Wes, Nick, Thad, Bruno y Blaine- hey chicos- salude entrando con Puck

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Adam con una ceja alzada

-Puckerman- dijo Bruno sorprendido

-¿Lo conoces Kurt?- pregunto Blaine

-Si estudiamos en la misma escuela- respondí como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-No sabía que se llevaban bien- pregunto Blaine

-Bueno hemos tenido altos y bajos pero Hummel es admirable- admitió Puck

-¿Estará con nosotros?- pregunto Adam

-Si- respondí mirándolo fijamente, tenía que hablar con él- ¿Adam, podemos hablar?- el nombrado asintió y nos alejamos ante las miradas de todos

-¿Qué sucede, tienes mala cara?- dijo serio

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo que fue asesinado?- pregunte sin rodeo y observándole directamente a los ojos

-Cody Taylor, ¿Por qué, sabes algo?- yo asentí

-Brian fue el que lo asesino- el cerro y abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella- ¿Sabes porque lo encarcelaron?- volví a preguntar

-Se que vendía droga en las escuelas, creo que fue por eso- dijo algo inseguro- pero no estoy seguro, otros cuentan que estaba involucrado en el asesinato de un niño- yo asentí pensando si decirle la verdad o no

-Sabes si Cody tenía algún tipo de negocios aparte de eso o algún amigo- el asintió

-Bueno una vez necesite dinero, el me pago por repartir un poco de mercancía, Alan era uno de sus mano derecha, era un homofóbico de mierda, por eso no le seguía el juego a Cody, también lo era pero como nos conocimos de pequeños mantenía el secreto por eso me afecto que lo mataran, Alan es el único que quedo en libertad cuando fueron arrestados, nunca supe mas de el- yo lo mire curioso

-¿sabes quién hablo sobre la venta de droga?- pregunte un poco curioso

-se que fue un chico que atraparon por lo que me conto Cody antes de que fuera arrestado, ellos tuvieron una pelea con un grupo gay y asesinaron a uno de ellos, luego buscaron venganza, cuando los otros chicos emboscaron a Cody en una de las entregas donde había muchos niños ya que ellos repartían la mercancía uno de ellos murió y era hermano de uno de los chicos que emboscaron a Cody- mierda Adam sabia cosas que me servían mucho

-Escucha Adam se que la noche que asesinaron al chico gay uno de los chicos del grupo de Cody fue a buscar venganza ya que el grupo de Brian había golpeado a Mike, un amigo de ellos por molestar al chico que asesinaron después ¿Por qué molestaron a ese chico en particular?- había algo que Adam estaba ocultando

-Steven era el nombre del chico que asesinaron- yo asentí- bueno el trabajaba en las calles de prostituto, una noche se acostó con un policía el cual era intimo amigo de un tal James, al parecer el tenia mucho dinero, el policía le dijo a James que si no le ayudaba con el mocoso el diría la verdad sobre su homofobia y eso perjudicaría su campaña para senador, a cambio el le ayudaría a deshacerse de su hijo gay, James acepto, enviaron a Mike para que realizara el trabajo sucio pero algo salió mal y Mike termino en el hospital, Cody tomo cartas en el asunto y fueron a vengarse, el resto lo sabes tú- yo estaba sorprendido, el padre de Blaine era capaz de todo

-El hijo de James es Blaine- dije serio, Adam se quedo sin respiración


	11. LA PRIMERA CITA

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 10

LA PRIMERA CITA

-¿James encerró a su propio hijo?- pregunto Adam incrédulo

-Si, pero hay mas- tome una bocanada de aire- James ere quien proporcionaba la droga a Cody, Blaine fue culpado por el asesinato de Steven y el niño que murió el día del ataque a Cody ere el hermano de Sebastián- Adam estaba mas pálido, parecía papel

-¡Dios, esto es!- no termino la frase y se paso la mano por el cabello varias veces

-Adam, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás una palabra a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- el me observo con sus ojos marrones hasta que asintió suspirando con resignación

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto mirándome directamente y apoyando su cuerpo en la pared cerca de nosotros

-Primero sacar a Blaine de aquí con el adentro es muy peligroso- el levanto una ceja- estoy investigando algunas cosas sobre el caso de Blaine y como James pago para que sus negocios sucios fueran ocultos

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros cuando Blaine salga?- pregunto con voz temblorosa

-Nosotros comenzaremos con el plan para terminar con la pesadilla de muchos, lamentablemente Sebastián estará aquí por mucho más tiempo incluso después que nosotros nos hayamos ido, tenemos que hacer algo para que por lo menos este bien- el asintió inseguro

-Gracias por confiar en mí, pero necesito tomar aire- yo le di un apretón en su hombro, el sonrió y se marcho

Caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo cuando Nick me intercepta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me entrega una carta

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte curioso. Nick solo soltó un bufido

-No es obvio, es una carta genio- dijo de manera sarcástica, rodé los ojos y suspire

-Se que es una carta ¿Quién la envía?- pregunte mirándolo con una ceja alzada

-Tu romeo- respondió divertido

-¿Blaine?- dije observando la carta por ambos lados

-Din din din, tenemos un ganador- yo fruncí el ceño y el solo sonrió- solo sigue las instrucciones Kurt, luego de eso se retiro sin dejarme preguntar mas. Abrí la carta con cuidado y comenzó a leer, era un tipo de lista de pasos a seguir

Querido Kurt, sigue los siguientes pasos y al final seré tu recompensa

1.- Ve a tu cuarto y prepárate

2.- Véndate los ojos con la cinta que está en la cama

3.- Espera hasta que te recojan, cuando la persona te diga quítate la venda

4.- Por ultimo solo disfruta

Te ama Blaine Anderson

Camine inmediatamente a la celda que compartía con Sebastián donde había una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela negros, levante una ceja preguntándome de dónde demonios Blaine saco todo esto, no le di más vueltas al asunto y me vestí, la ropa me quedaba un poco grande pero igual me veo bien, suspire, me acomode en la cama y me vende los ojos

Un minuto más tarde sentí como alguien entro a la habitación y delicadamente me tomo del brazo y me guio

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte divertido ante las ocurrencias de Blaine para darme una sorpresa

-Tú hada madrina- respondió una voz muy conocida

-¿Puck?- pregunte dudoso

-No, si es cenicienta- respondió con sarcasmo, me limite a rodar los ojos aun vendados

-¿Dónde me llevas?- dije tanteando con mi mano en el aire para ver si reconocía el lugar

-Te llevo a tu cita Julieta y deja de hacer eso, te ves ridículo- dijo con una risita, inmediatamente deje mi mano quieta

-Una cita- dije nervioso y moviéndome inquietamente del agarre de Puck

-Kurt no te sueltes, te puedes tropezar- yo asentí y trate de tranquilizarme, nos detuvimos después de unos 5 minutos, sentí como una puerta era abierta, respire hondo y entre guiado por Puck

-Bueno Julieta, hasta aquí son mis servicios- dijo prácticamente empujándome, yo me afirme de la pared, no sabía si esperar o quitarme la venda, cuando me propuse hacer lo segundo dos fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura, sentí como apoyaban el mentón en mi hombro derecho, sonreí al reconocer a Blaine

-¿Blaine, puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunte volteándome y besando sus labios, pero creo que termine por besarle un ojo

-Eso no son mis labios tontito, estos si- respondió besándome dulcemente- bueno señor impaciente, le quitare la venda

Cuando enfoque la vista pude ver que estaba en una habitación que no conocía, en el centro de ella había una mesita ratona con un pequeño mantel blanco, un rosa roja en medio de ella sutilmente puesta en un vaso como florero, también había 2 velas en la mesa y comida para dos, no sabía cómo Blaine consiguió esto pero era hermoso, al ver que no dije nada él se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a balbucear

-Se que no es la gran cosa y que tu mereces algo mejor pero quería tener mi primera cita, pero si no te gusta- no lo deje terminar y tome su cara con ambas manos

-Es perfecto-dije con una sonrisa, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar inmediatamente

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza, era tan adorable

-Claro que sí, es la mejor cita, bueno realmente es la única que he tenido- el abrió los ojos como plato ante mi comentario

-¿Nadie te invito antes?- yo me encogí de hombros

-Bueno, viviendo en un pueblo conservador como Ohio y siendo el único chico abiertamente gay en la escuela, no es que haya muchos peces en el rio- el asintió comprensivamente

-¿Entonces, quiere decir que soy tu primera cita?- pregunto con ilusión

-En realidad eres mi primer todo- respondí de lo más normal

-¿Cómo tu primer todo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, mi primer cita, mi primer beso (porque el de Dave no cuenta) y primer novio- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Entonces tu nunca?- pregunto un poco incomodo

-¿Nunca qué?- pregunte curioso por su reacción

-¿Bueno, tu sabes?- respondió moviendo sus manos para hacer un gesto el cual comprendí y me uní a su sonrojo

-Ah mmm, no nunca ¿y tú?- pregunte temeroso de su respuesta

-Tampoco, en realidad también eres mi primer novio- esa respuesta me hizo sonreír hasta el punto de creer que mi cara se partiría

-Eso es genial- dije acercándome mas

-Yo también pienso lo mismo ¿quieres comer?- yo asentí, ambos nos acomodamos en unos cojines junto a la mesa

Al acercarme más a la mesa note todo lo que había, bebidas, uvas, queso, arroz con trocitos de carne, eso me llamo la atención

-¿Blaine, como conseguiste todo esto?- pregunte mientras recibía un vaso que me ofrecía

-Bueno, hoy ayude a las cocineras a lavar los platos de los demás y a cambio me convidaron algunas cosas, Alex me prestó esta mesa de quien sabe donde la saco y el mantel y las velas son obra de Puck- respondió tomando aire al final

-Genial, recuérdame darle las gracias- el asintió y acerco una uva para dármela en la boca

-Abre para mí- dijo coqueto y yo lo hice, el metió una uva en mi boca, ambos sonreímos y fue mi turno de darle de comer

Las caricias fueron avanzando, los besos cada vez más apasionados yo ya no tenía la camisa igual que Blaine y ambos estábamos en el suelo besándonos como bestias sin control

-¡Blaine, debemos calmarnos!- dije agitado, el salió de encima y se calmo, yo comencé a colocar mi camisa, el me imito

-Lo siento, yo no quería- lo calle colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios

-Tranquilo, yo también quiero estar contigo pero no en un lugar así ¿me entiendes?- dije mirándolo fijamente

-Yo también Kurt- el me abrazo y yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello

-Gracias por esta cita- dije sinceramente

-No, gracias a ti por estar conmigo

Toda la tarde estuvimos conversando de nuestros gustos, vida y algunas cosas que hacíamos antes de entrar en este lugar. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, como otras que no lo eran, era genial estar con él, el tiempo pasaba de una manera increíble


	12. LUZ ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 11

LUZ ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Después de nuestra cita la cual duro bastante si se toma en cuenta que estábamos en una correccional, ordenamos todo y devolvimos las cosas que nos presto la cocinera, ella me sonrió ampliamente y me guiño un ojo pícaramente a lo que yo me sonrose hasta el cuello

-Anderson, Hummel por fin los encuentro- dijo Alex, el oficial que nos ayudo hace unos días

-¿Qué pasa Alex?- pregunto Blaine nervioso

-Tu tienes que venir conmigo, Hummel tu tienes visitas- yo fui llevado a la sala de visitas y Blaine a quien sabe donde

Cuando llegue a la sala de visitantes donde había algunos jóvenes con sus familiares vi la brillante cabellera rubia de Sam, me acerque de inmediato

-Sam ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte un poco confundido

-Vengo a traerte buenas noticias- yo levante una ceja después de saludarlo y sentarnos alrededor de la pequeña mesa

-¿de qué se trata?- volví a preguntar ansioso

-Bueno, mi padre y yo reunimos más pruebas y reabrimos el caso de Blaine- yo abrí los ojos como plato para luego sonreír

-¿Cómo lo lograron?- estaba ansioso

-Bueno, mi padre investigo algunos asuntos con un viejo amigo y él le dio el dato y el nombre del oficial al que James Anderson pago para que desapareciera los archivos de sus negocios sucios, el policía que los ayudo, Liam dijo todo a las autoridades y por eso se abrió el caso de Baline nuevamente, yo asentí asombrado

-Sam gracias, no sé como agradecértelo- el sonrió

-Solo cuídate Kurt, porque cuando Brian se entere, ustedes estarán en problemas- yo asentí tragando saliva

-Bueno Kurt me voy, cuídate y mantente alerta- nos dimos un abrazo y él se marcho, regrese a la habitación con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa

-¿Blaine, que sucedió?- pregunte- acercándome a él, me abrazo con fuerza y oculto su rostro en mi cuello- ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte acariciando sus rizos

-Abrieron el caso de nuevo- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Eso es bueno- dije mirando sus bellos ojos almendra

-Si todo sale bien podre salir de aquí igual que tu y podremos ser felices, solo si tú quieres claro- dijo tímidamente mirándome a los ojos esperando ansiosamente mi respuesta

-Claro que te esperare, nunca te diré adiós- el sonrió ante mis palabras

-Es una promesa Hummel- yo solo lo bese- amo cuando cerramos promesas- dijo sin aire

-Creo que esa es mi parte favorita- respondí, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Adam

-Dios, ustedes son pegajosos- se quejo rodándolos ojos ante la escena

-Envidia se llama eso- dijo Blaine apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Envidia yo?- dijo Adam apuntándose a el mismo con aires dramáticos

-Si, por no tener un novio tan hermoso como el mío- respondió Blaine besando mi cuello

-¡Dios, dejen de ser tan pervertidos en público!- bufo Puck

-Cállate Puckerman- dije divertido

-Bueno, ahora que dejaron de besuquearse tengo que decirles que Brian esta de un humor de perros- el ambiente en la habitación se tenso de inmediato, Adam me observo y asintió, era hora de contarle la verdad a Blaine

-Blaine, tenemos que hablar- dije serio- el me observo sorprendido por mi repentino cambio de humor

NARRA BRIAN

-Brian, tienes visitas- dijo uno de los guardias, era realmente extraño, los casi dos años ni un perro ha venido a ladrarme, llegue a la sala de visitas, vi a Hummel hablando seriamente con un rubio de labios gruesos, cuando llegue a la sala privada donde solo estas con el visitante, me sorprendí de ver a James Anderson esperándome con cara de asesino serial

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte a la defensiva

-A decirte feliz cumpleaños- dijo sarcásticamente- el caso del imbécil de mi hijo se abrió nuevamente, ahora estoy en serios problemas, pero tú me ayudaras a deshacerme de los estorbos- yo bufe con fastidio, estaba harto de todo esto

-Creo que esta vez no cuentas conmigo- respondí colocándome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Bueno, pobre de tu madre y hermana, las dos solas y desamparadas, espero que no les pase nada, hoy en día la gente tan malvada- apreté mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se colocaron blancos

-¡No te atreverías!- dije acercándome amenazadoramente, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar

-Prueba- dijo con una sonrisa, suspire y me acomode en la silla nuevamente

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunte

-Fácil, tienes que deshacerte del chiquillo de esta foto y culpar a mi hijo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, abrí el sobre que me entrego y vi la foto de Hummel- bueno Brian, espero pronto los resultados, no queremos que en las noticias de las seis de la mañana aparezca el cruel asesinato de una madre y su hija- yo solo asentí con los dientes apretando, no tenia opción


	13. LIBERTAD (PRIMERA PARTE)

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

_Contestando a sus reviews:_

_**Candy Criss**__: Kurt en este fic es muy valiente y siempre va a querer lo mejor para Blaine se quieren mucho a pesar de que se hayan conocido en un lugar un poco mucho feo como es la cárcel. _

_**Gabriela C**__: No! Sebastián no violo a Blaine, el tiene una historia también triste y sabremos porque es así. _

_**Changuich**__: Se que la historia es algo cruel pero tiene sus momentos felices, además ahí podemos ver que a pesar de la situación se pueden encontrar verdaderos amigos_

_**GoodLuckBlackCat**__: Jajaja, Puck es un poco malo, bueno en el aspecto que comete algunos delitos menores, pero sabemos todos que en el fondo tiene un gran corazón y es toda dulzura_

_**Maritouh**__: qué bueno que sigas y te guste el fic_

_Mil gracias a todos por sus palabras son un aliento a no dejar de actualizar, créanme que a veces me cuesta mucho ya sea por trabajo o causas ajenas a mí, pero no se preocupen no lo dejare…_

_Para aquellos que quieran saber el fic consta de Prologo mas 17 capítulos y ya lo tengo terminado =)_

CAPITULO 12

LIBERTAD (PRIMERA PARTE)

Camine los más rápido que mis piernas podían, tenía que encontrar a Hummel lo antes posible, tenía que detener el desastre, el mocoso al parecer se lo trago la tierra, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, cuando fui al jardín trasero lo encontré acurrucado junto a Blaine

-Tenemos que hablar- dije asustando a la pareja

-¿Sebastián?- dijo Kurt arqueando una ceja curioso

-Vamos no hay tiempo- dije con impaciencia

-¿Qué quieres Smythe?- pregunto Blaine con evidente desprecio en su voz

-Van a matar a tu noviecito si no vienen conmigo ahora- ambos quedaron en estado de shock ante mis palabras

NARRA BRIAN

Estaba en mi cuarto, que fuera traficante y golpeara personas no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos o remordimientos, los cuales eran más tormentosos, pero la vida de mi hermana y madre estaban el peligro, ellas eran inocentes de todas las cosas que he hecho en este infierno que llaman vida, suspire frustrado

Camine hasta mi cama y levante el colchón sacando un sobre amarillo, saque el arma que escondía en dicho sobre, un revolver automático pequeño. Gracias a Lex lo tenía, el era mis oídos y ojos aquí, tenía contactos afuera sí que era fácil conseguir cualquier cosa que necesitara

Comenzó a sudar mucho, estaba nervioso y necesitaba una dosis para calmarme, saque la pequeña caja de fósforos y la abrí con cuidado de no derramar nada, si iba a asesinar por primera vez no podía estar en todos mi sentidos, mi cobardía ganaría

-Yo que tu no lo haría- la voz de Hummel me hizo tirar toda la heroína

-¡Mierda!- dije asustado y mirando ese par de ojos azules que me observaban con temor

-Tenemos que hablar- esta vez que fue Sebastián el que hablo detrás de ellos, estaba Anderson mirándome como presa a punto de ser cazada

-¡Lo siento, pero mi familia es la que está en peligro!- dije mirando el suelo

-¿Tu no asesinaste a Cody, verdad?- pregunto de pronto Anderson, yo solo negué

-Lo sabía, tu no haces el trabajo sucio, ¿quien fue?- pregunto Sebastián

-Lex- susurre- pero ahora tengo que deshacerme de ti- dije observando a Kurt fijamente

-No- dijo el sonriente- haremos algo diferente y si todo sale bien, más de un inocente se salvara- yo levante la ceja

-¿Qué traman?- pregunte levantándome un poco débil por la falta de droga

-No morir- respondió el castaño más bajo

-Ok, ustedes creen que es fácil engañar a James, el lo sabrá de inmediato y mi madre y hermana pagaran las consecuencias- dije desesperado

-Escucha- dijo Sebastián tomándome del brazo- si sigues al pie de la letra las indicaciones todo saldrá perfecto- yo asentí

-¿Qué gano con ayudarlos?- pregunte mirando a la pareja que tenía las manos entrelazadas

-Bueno- comenzó Kurt acercándose a mi- primero tu conciencia quedara tranquila, tu madre y hermana también, además podre tener mi libertad y Blaine igual, tu y Sebastián podrán reducir años- yo lo mire sorprendido, lo había subestimado, el mocoso era inteligente

-Ustedes ganan- los tres se miraron antes de que Anderson comenzara a hablar

_NARRA SAM_

_-Papa, está todo listo, Kurt se acababa de comunicar conmigo, aquí está la dirección de la madre de Brian- el tomo el pequeño trozo de papel y tomo su arma_

_-Bien Sam, mantente en casa, no quiero que James se entere que estamos tras esto- yo asentí comprensivamente_

_-¿Cómo harán para que el cuerpo de Kurt parezca muerto, si Anderson lo quiere ver?- pregunte curioso- ese hombre tiene muchos contactos- el sonrió_

_-Burt sabe todo, el nos ayudara a hacerlo mas creíble, además el que se encargara de atender a Kurt será mi amigo Alex, encontrara el cuerpo y llevara a Blaine a otra celda- yo asentí, el apretó mi hombro con fuerza y yo lo abrace_

_-Cuídate- el correspondió a mi abrazo, se marcho y yo me encerré en mi casa esperando que todo saliera bien_

NARRA JAMES

Estaba en mi sala tomando un trago disfrutando de mi victoria cuando en la televisión avisan de la brutal muerte de un joven de 16 años a manos de otro de la misma edad, no dieron nombres aun pero no podía dejar de sonreír

-un Anderson siempre consigue lo que quiere- dije para mi misma

-Señor- dijo Mark entrando un poco nervioso, levante la ceja

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-Algo pasa en la casa de Brian- yo me pare de inmediato

-¿Mataron a esos estorbos o no?- él se removió incomodo ante mi pregunta

-Bueno, íbamos a hacerlo, pero llego la policía, no sé cómo se enteraron de todo- yo abrí mis ojos

-¡Mierda, me tendieron una trampa!- de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi casa estaba llena de policías

-James Anderson, queda detenido por trágico de droga, asesinato en segundo grado y cómplice de otros, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra- me esposaron y me llevaron a la parte trasera de una furgoneta

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, ustedes no saben con quién hablan!- grite desesperado en un intento de huir pero fue inútil

Note como registraban la casa y sacaban algunas drogas que aun tenía, se llevaron muchos de mis hombres, estaba perdido, pero por lo menos el bastado de mi hijo se pudrirá en la cárcel

_NARRA BLAINE_

_La muerte de Kurt fue muy creíble, todos me temían, solo lo podía visitar de noche para no levantar sospecha, Alex nos informo que mañana seria el día del juicio. Anderson había encontrado un abogado muy talentoso y con varios contactos, pero ahora tenían tres cartas sobre la mesa, el testimonio de Brian, Kurt y Sebastián_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

_Me acomode en mi silla junto a mi abogado defensor hoy era el juicio de mi libertad y la condena de mi padre, el abogado de mi padre era muy bueno_

_-Bueno, la defensa llama a testificar… - el juez se quedo en silencio antes de proseguir leyendo- Kurt Hummel- observe el rostro de mi padre desfigurarse por completo cuando el castaño atravesó la sala en compañía de su padre_

_Se acomodo en la silla y un hombre se acuerdo_

_-Levante la mano derecha- Kurt el alzo sin quitar la vista de mi padre- jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad_

_-Lo juro- la voz de Kurt sonó seria y decidida, me sonrió y yo sonreí de vuelta_


	14. LIBERTAD (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 13

LIBERTAD (PARTE DOS)

Estaba nervioso aunque no se notara, tenía que ser fuerte y no dar mi brazo a torcer si quería ver a Blaine fuera de este lugar, tenía que actuar fríamente y pensar todo lo que diré

-Señor Hummel, usted afirma que el señor Anderson fue quien obligo a Brian a atentar contra su vida- dijo un hombre de rasgos serios

-Si- respondí fríamente

-¿Por qué mi cliente haría algo así?- pregunto ahora dirigiéndose al jurado

-Porque se descubrirían sus negocios con las drogas, ya que yo le pedí a un amigo que investigara, entonces descubrí que él estuvo implicado en el asesinato que se le culpa a su hijo- el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¿Pero usted está bien, eso quiere decir que mi cliente no lo ataco?- yo sonreí y el levanto una ceja

-¡Oh eso fue porque Sebastián me conto lo que sucedía y pudimos hablar con Brian antes de que me asesinara- el hombre suspiro frustrado

-¿Según usted que fue lo que mi cliente hizo para que Brian obedeciera?- pregunto nuevamente, pero esta vez no tan seguro en sus palabras

-Lo amenazo con matar a su familia- dije serio

-Eso es una acusación seria ¿lo sabes?- yo asentí- debes tener alguna prueba

-Claro que la tenemos- dijo el abogado de Blaine, pasando una carpeta de color negro al juez que comenzó a estudiarla

-En esta carpeta esta la información y declaraciones de los negocios ilegales del señor Anderson y la declaración de la familia Robinson (familia de Brian)

-No más preguntas- dijo el abogado, me baje del estrado y fue llamado Brian a testificar, de el dependía todo

-Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad- dijo el mismo hombre con tono serio y rostro aburrido

-Lo juro- dijo Brian mirando a Blaine con seriedad, me acomode detrás de Blaine y coloque mi mano en su hombro, en la apretó con fuerza

-¿Por qué decidiste testificar?- pregunto el abogado de Blaine

-Porque si James Anderson cae tras las rejas mi familia estará a salvo y yo podre reducir condena, sin mencionar estar en paz conmigo mismo- respondió sin dudar por ningún momento

-¿Cómo conociste a James Anderson?- pregunto el abogado mirándole seriamente

-Bueno, al poco tiempo de caer en la correccional, Alan mi mejor amigo me hablo de él, necesitaba alguien que eliminara a Cody, un chico que trabajaba para él, pero lo había arruinado, entonces hable con James y llegamos al acuerdo que si el protegía a mi familia me encargaba de Cody

-¿Por qué tu familia estaba en peligro?- pregunto nuevamente el abogado

-Porque estaba en negocios ilegales, traicione al chico cuando me atraparon y juraron venganza- el abogado asintió

-¿Sabias que Blaine el hijo de Anderson estaba acusado injustamente de un crimen?- Brian asintió con la cabeza baja

-Yo ayude a preparar el plan, tenía contactos que son útiles para esas cosas- respondió con la frente en alto

-¿Sebastián Smythe que parte juega en todo esto?- pregunto

-Bueno él fue quien traiciono a todos y por el casi atrapan a James y mi trabajo era protegerlo o al menos ese era el trato

-¿Por qué lo traicionas tú ahora?- pregunto el abogado mirando al jurado

-Porque el amenazo a mi familia y es lo único que mi importa

-No más preguntas- dijo el hombre para sentarse, Brian bajo del estrado y Sebastián fue llamado a declarar

-Bueno señor Smythe- dijo el abogado de James- usted ayudo a Hummel a salir ileso del ataque- dijo burlón

-si- susurro

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar

-Porque fue la única persona que me escucho y comprendió sin juzgarme, además mi conciencia pesa bastante como para cargar con otro asesinato- el abogado asintió disgustado

-¿Entonces traicionaste a Brian?- el asintió- ¿Por qué ahora decidiste ser bueno y no antes?

-Tenia miedo- reconoció Sebastián sin titubear

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Kurt, el es valiente, Blaine también, ambos me dieron una lección y decidió ayudar en eso, además podría salir beneficiado- respondió mirándome fijamente

-Entonces trabajaste algunas veces para James- el negó- ¿entonces nunca tuviste contacto con mi cliente?- Sebastián volvió a negar- ¿si nunca hablaste con él, porque estas testificando en su contra?- el abogado sonrió triunfante

-No hable con él, pero Brian me conto todo sobre James Anderson, desde que mando a prisión a su hijo por ser gay, hasta los negocios sucios, también recibía algunas cosas cortesía de Anderson padre por hacer sufrir a Blaine- la sonrisa del abogado se esfumo tan rápido como esta se formo

-Tomaremos diez minutos de receso para dictar sentencia- dijo el juez golpeando con su mazo

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Blaine una vez que el juez desapareció por una puerta que estaba al castado de la habitación

-Un poco nervioso ¿Qué pasa si sale algo mal y me quedo para siempre encerrado?- dijo con voz angustiosa. Yo sonreí y lo abracé acariciando sus rizos

-Tranquilo cariño, todo saldrá bien- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- contesto el abrazándome mas fuerte

-Que lindo se ven los maricas- dijo James de pronto sorprendiéndonos a ambos

-Déjenos en paz- dije mirándolo seriamente, Blaine estaba detrás de mí, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso

-¡Me dan asco, ustedes se pudrirán en la cárcel, sea lo último que haga!- dijo rojo de rabia

-¡Lo dudo James- dijo Blaine fríamente- creo que esta vez las cosas no saldrán como tú quieres

-¡Soy tu padre, debes respetarme!- dijo un poco mas fuerte

-El ser padre y respeto se gana y tú no has hecho ningún merito- yo tome la mano de Blaine para alejarlo de ahí

-¿Están bien chicos?- pregunto mi padre

-Si papa, el es Blaine, mi novio- dije un poco sonrosado

-Un gusto señor Hummel- dijo el moreno tendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

-El gusto es mío chico, Kurt me hablado maravillas de ti, y llámame Burt, eres parte de la familia- Blaine sonrió complacido

-Todos de pie- dijo de pronto un hombre cuando el juez volvió a hablar

-Bueno, viendo y escuchando los testimonios, el jurado decidió condenar a James Anderson por cinco días y un día por asesinato en segundo grado, tráfico de droga y explotación de menores, mientras el menor Blaine Devon Anderson queda absuelto de todos los cargos quedando en libertad inmediata- mi sonrisa pudo haber iluminado media ciudad

-Mientras que Sebastián Smythe y Brian Robinson, su condena será reducida en dos años cada uno, si su comportamiento sigue como hasta ahora podrán apelar libertad condicional- Sebastián me abrazo con entusiasmo

-Con lo que respecta al menor Kurt Elizabeth Hummel su condena será reducida a dos meses- yo sonreí, mi padre me apretó el hombro- se cierra el caso- unos policías se llevaron a James, el hombre comenzó a maldecir

-Gracias chicos, sin ustedes…- dijo Brian avergonzado

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres valiente- dijo el moreno feliz

-Chicos, es hora de volver- dijo Alex llevándose a Sebastián y Brian- Kurt te doy diez minutos para que te despidas

-¿Qué hare ahora?- dijo Blaine con los ojos aguados

-Tranquilo, dos meses se pasan rápido- el cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente en la mía

-Cooper vendrá con su novia para vivir conmigo- dijo feliz

-Eso es bueno- respondí

-Lo sé, prometo verte todos los fines de semana, te extrañare tanto- el me beso con fuerza y yo correspondí el beso con la misma intensidad

-Es hora Kurt- Alex me tomo del brazo para llevarme al furgón que nos trasladaría a la correccional

-¡Te amo!- menciono Blaine cuando me alejaron de el

-Te amo más que a nada- respondí viendo como esos ojos colora avellanas se llenaban de lagrimas

-Cuídate chivo, menciono también mi padre, yo asentí y me fui con el corazón acelerado, estaba feliz, Blaine por fin estaba afuera y yo estaría con el pronto, espero que pueda recuperar su vida, me subí al furgón, me acomode en la ventana para mirar y lo vi de nuevo, abrazando a alguien que supongo es su hermano, el chico me observo agradecido y yo sonreí, el correspondió el gesto


	15. CARTAS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

Quiero hacer de su conocimiento que efectivamente tammy22 tambien esta en FF y es una escritora brillante y tiene historias fantásticas que vale mucho la pena leerlas se las recomiendo enormemente.

Ella me dio su consentimiento para poder publicar estas historias en mi perfil…..

CAPITULO 14

CARTAS

Habían pasado dos semanas y no tenía noticia de Blaine, eso me tenia destrozado, papa me visito y dijo que se habían mudado a una ciudad cercana, estuve acostado casi dos días hasta que Alex dijo que tenía que asistir a clases

-Vamos Kurt- dijo Adam por quinta vez, era sábado y no había mucho que hacer, yo en lo personal prefería estar en mi celda solo

-El prometió visitarme- susurre con lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro

-De seguro está ocupado Kurt, estuvo encerrado aquí mucho tiempo ¿no crees que tiene mucho que hacer?- yo asentí

-Pero llamar no cuesta- respondí, Adam suspiro vencido

-Bueno iré afuera con Sebastián si quieres venir- yo negué y él se marcho, para mi desgracia todos estaban emparejados.

Sebastián con Adam, Jeff y Nick, y Brian estaba siendo visitado por una chica muy linda que no recuerdo el nombre en estos momentos, yo era el único infeliz, así paso otra semana, cada vez comía menos, mi padre estaba preocupado, bueno en realidad todos

-Vamos, tienes que comer- decía Sebastián con una bandeja en su regazo

-¡No quiero!- dije

-Si no comes, te obligo- resoplo y me acomode

-Es es, buen chico- yo fruncí el ceño- ¿que?- pregunto divertido

-No soy un perro Smythe- el tomo una cuchara con sopa y la llevo a mi boca

-Puedo comer solo- el negó y por obligación abrí

-Deja que te consienta un rato- yo sonreí

Pasaron unos días y casi se cumplía el primer mes, ya me había animado un poco, estaba tomando mis clases nuevamente y de vez en cuando pasaba el tiempo con los chicos, bueno cuando no se estaban besando

-¿Kurt?- dijo la voz de Alex, cuando estaba leyendo un libro que me prestó Sebastián

-Si- respondí mirándole pero sin moverme de mi lugar

-Te llego carta- yo abrí los ojos como plato

-¿es de?- el asintió y yo prácticamente se la arrebate

-Gracias- dije casi sacándolo de mi celda

Me acomode en el filo de la cama y comencé a abrir la carta lentamente con el corazón en mi boca

_Para mi querido Kurt:_

_Sé que debes estar molesto, quizá te olvidaste de mí, aunque espero que no, te extraño tanto. Este mes ha sido muy duro, Coop compro una casa a dos horas de Lima Ohio y me inscribió en una escuela donde el acoso escolar no es tolerado, es como un internado, solo puedo salir los fines de semana, me estoy esforzando, el nivel es mucho más avanzado que el de la correccional_

_Coop me prometió que si pasaba todos los exámenes podría transferirme a la escuela contigo, claro si tu todavía quieres ser mi novio, espero que si o me pondría muy triste, ¿te imaginas estar todo el día juntos?, en serio seria lo máximo._

_Bueno, esta carta también te la escribo como forma de disculpa, con el cambio de casa y las clases perdí la noción del tiempo, se que no cumplí mi promesa pero créeme, nunca dejaste de estar en mi pensamiento_

_Te quiero contar algo importante, sé que no te va a gustar pero nuestra relación se basa en la confianza…_

_Hay un chico llamado Emmanuel que me sigue todo el día, un día me invito a tomar un café, acepte pero el comenzó a insinuarse y yo lo rechace, le dije que tenía un hermoso novio, pero al parecer es un poco idiota porque sigue insistiendo aunque yo lo evito lo más posible_

_Bueno, espero que estés bien, te amo y te extraño, espero ansioso el día que podamos estar juntos afuera y poder tomarnos de las manos, besarnos, extraño tus caricias cuando no puedo dormir y tu dulce voz._

_Recuerda que siempre te estaré esperando_

_Por siempre tuyo _

_Blaine D Anderson_

Estaba emocionado por la carta de Blaine, después de todo no se olvido de mi, seque mis lagrimas con la manga de mi uniforme y comencé a escribir una carta para el

-Alex- comencé a gritar cuando lo vi corriendo por el pasillo

-¿Que pasa Kurt?- pregunto deteniéndose, jadeando un poco por correr

-Te quería pedir un favor- dije entregándole una hoja doblada- podrías enviarla a Blaine- el sonrió

-¡Claro, no te preocupes!- respondió entusiasmado

-Gracias- dije sinceramente, el se marcho y yo lo observe hasta perderlo de vista

Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, al final de ella para que Emmanuel no me encontrara, era bastante molesto, Trent dijo que me podía ayudar a quitarlo del camino, yo le dije que no era necesario, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de mí

-Sabia que estabas aquí Anderson- yo salte por el susto

-Marcus, no hagas eso- dije algo molesto

¡Lo siento!- dijo fingiendo falsa inocencia- te traje esto, me lo dio el portero cuando entre- yo tome el sobre y pude notar la pulcra letra de Kurt

-¡Gracias!- dije emocionado

-¿Es carta de tu novio verdad?- yo asentí- con que si existe, todos pensábamos que era imaginario- yo levante la ceja

-Kurt no es imaginario- conteste- no tengo tanta imaginación para crear algo tan hermoso

-Bueno, te dejo para que leas tranquilo- yo volví a asentir y él se retiro

_Amado Blaine:_

_Qué bueno saber de ti, los días han pasado lentos y un poco aburridos aquí, además los chicos están felices, eso me alegra, Adam esta con Sebastián y Nick con Jeff_

_Tengo que reconocer que estuve triste y casi me deshidrato llorando, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, pero me arrepiento de pensar así, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y es algo extraño si pensamos en las circunstancias que nos conocimos_

_Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada, bueno quizá de lo que le hice a Dave, pero si no hubiera reaccionado así nunca te hubiera conocido, se que suena egoísta, pero es nuestra historia y creo que falta mucho por recorrer_

_No te preocupes, espero que me sigas escribiendo y estudiando para poder seguir en la misma escuela_

_Te ama con locura_

_Kurt E Hummel_

Suspire de alegría y nostalgia al leer la carta de Kurt, era muy tierno y expresivo, era lo que más me encantaba de él, guarde mis cosas y me dirigí a mi cuarto

-Por fin encuentro al hombre que buscaba- rodé los ojos al escuchar la voz de Emmanuel

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte de mala manera

-¿Estamos de mal humor?- pregunto colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros

-Estaba excelente hasta que apareciste- respondí quitando su mano de mi cuerpo

-¡Veo que si estas de mal humor!- yo seguí caminando

-¿Es verdad que llego carta de tu novio?- yo asentí

-Veo que no decía buenas noticias por tu humor- yo cerré los ojos con fuerza para no golpearlo

-En primera lo que diga la carta no es de tu incumbencia, segundo el que me coloca de mal humor eres tú, eres patético y no eres mi tipo- el boqueo como un pez fuera del agua

-¡Eres un idiota Anderson!-grito cuando me alejaba del pasillo

-¡Lo que tu digas!- respondí dándole la espalda

Estaba en mi celda junto a todos los chicos, hoy era el gran día

-Te extrañare Kurt- menciono Adam con su cabeza en mi hombro

-Si hombre, sin tu no será lo mismo- dijo Puck

-Puck, estudiamos juntos y sales en un mes- el sonrió

-Gracias a ti mi condena fue reducida en dos años- yo mire a Sebastián, el chico había cambiado mucho- gracias a ti conocí a un chico genial- dijo tomando la mano de Adam- solo me queda desearte lo mejor y que me visites de vez en cuando

-¡Claro que lo hare chicos, no los dejare!- todos sonrieron

-¡Eso espero Hummel!- dijo Jeff abrazando a Nick por la cintura, de pronto la puerta se abrió

Entro un hombre de estatura promedio y un abogado saco un papel y lo leyó fuerte y claro

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel quedas en libertad


	16. REPUTACION

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 15

REPUTACION

-Creo que ahora somos los chicos malos- dijo Blaine con quien caminaba de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, hace una semana que estaba libre y Blaine se traslado de inmediato a mi escuela, ambos éramos como la pareja mas fabulosa y temida

-Bueno, estar en la correccional de menores no ayuda a nuestra apariencia de buenos chicos- el sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta?- pregunto deteniéndonos en su casillero

-No- dije sosteniendo su bolso

-Que no hay que preocuparse por ser discriminados, ahora todos nos respetan y somos libres de demostrar nuestro amor- le di un casto beso

-Eres un amor, tan perfecto para mí- el sonrió brillante, realmente amaba a Blaine

-Entonces ¿adicionaremos para el club glee?- pregunto nuevamente

-Claro, creo que deberíamos hacer un dueto

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando vi en la lista del club dos nombres que me llamaron la atención, inmediatamente saque la hoja y corrí hacia el coro

-¿Señor Shu?- grite entrando al salón

-¿Qué pasa Rachel?- pregunto algo molesto

-Mire quien se inscribió para audicionar- dije entregándole las hojas

-Kurt y Blaine, eso es bueno, tienen excelentes voces- yo levante una ceja, colocando mis manos en la cadera

-Ellos no pueden entrar al club- dije enfadada

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Sam algo curioso

-Porque estuvieron en el reclusorio por casi asesinato, eso llevaría la reputación del club glee al demonio- Sam y algunos chicos soltaron una risita

-Rachel, la reputación del club glee hace mucho se fue al demonio- dijo esta vez Quinn

-Además Kurt estaba antes en el club y Puck también ha ido varias veces preso y siempre vuelve al club- Mercedes era amiga de Kurt, era obvio que lo defendería

-Si, pero Puck nunca apuñalo a nadie, si ellos entran yo me voy y olvídense de su voz más potente

-Por mí que se valla- grito Santana feliz- Mercedes puede alcanzar tus notas altas- la morena asintió decidida a las palabras de la latina

-Hagan lo que quieran- se que Kurt es mi amigo pero si quiero llegar a ser una estrella, se vería muy mal que fuera amiga de un delincuente juvenil

El almuerzo fue tranquilo Mercedes, Sam y Santana se sentaron con nosotros

-¡Dime porcelana, que tal ha sido volver!- yo me encogí de hombros mientras revolvía mi ensalada

-Bueno, ahora nadie me lanza a los basureros, pero hay gente que me teme y se aleja cuando me acerco a algún lugar- respondí con una mueca

-Si yo escuche un rumor diciendo que ambos estuvimos en prisión por matar a toda una familia- comento Blaine

-¡La gente en idiota!- dijo Sam mientras Rachel pasaba con Finn para sentarse en otro puesto

La relación con Finn no era la mejor, no confiaba en mi ya lo había escuchado, mi padre hacia lo posible para que me adaptara a la rutina de la nueva casa, Carol resulto ser una mujer agradable, me gustaba salir de compras con ella y mi padre, acepto tan bien a Blaine que a veces lo dejaba alojar en mi casa

-¿Qué canción presentaran en el club?- pregunto Tina

-Es sorpresa- contesto el moreno

Cuando el timbre solo todos se colocaron de pie para ir a sus clases pero Blaine me detuvo

-¿pasa algo Blaine?- pregunte preocupado

-Yo quería saber ¿si quieres venir a quedarte en mi casa este fin de semana?- yo sonreí, Blaine era muy tierno

-Me encantaría, solo avisare en mi casa- el asintió entusiasmado

-Tenemos que hacer algo Finn, ellos no pueden estar en el club- dijo Rachel como por quinta vez en el día

-No lo sé- respondí algo confundido, mi relación con Kurt no era la mejor pero tampoco lo odiaba, además desde que se fue volví a ser el popular, pero ahora no tanto ya que todos le temen

-Vamos Finn, además verte con el no arreglara tu reputación, recuerda que el equipo de futbol lo odia y pueden pedirte que dejes el puesto de capitán- yo mire a Rachel sorprendido, no dejare que eso pasara, me costó mucho llegar a la cima del instituto

-¿Estas listo?- pregunte a Kurt mientras caminábamos para audicionar al club

-Claro, lo haremos perfecto- yo sonreí en respuesta, al asomarnos vimos a los chicos escuchando atentos lo que decía al profesor Shu

-¿disculpe?- dijo Kurt, el profesor sonrió al vernos

-¡Hey chicos los esperábamos!- dijo en un tono bastante feliz

-Queríamos audicionar- dije caminando junto a Kurt hasta quedar en medio del salón

-Me parece perfecto, el escenario es suyo- antes que pudiéramos hablar Berry nos interrumpió

-Antes que comiencen quiero decirles que como capitana del coro estoy en desacuerdo con su incorporación- yo levante una deja y Kurt la observaba con su mejor cara de diva

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido

-Porque no quiero estar cerca de dos asesinos- Kurt apretó mi mano y sus ojos estaban brillosos igual que los míos

-No somos asesinos- susurro el castaño

-Rachel, lo que acabas de decir esta fuera de lugar- regaño el señor Shu

-¡Pero nadie se da cuenta que ellos perjudicarían nuestra ya mala reputación, nadie querrá competir con integrantes asesinos!- sentí como Kurt comenzó a temblar

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- la voz de Finn llamo la atención de todos

-¿Finn?- dije asombrado, Kurt lo miraba con tristeza

-¡Se supone que eres su hermano!- dije molesto, enfrentando al mastodonte

-Lo siento, pero si ustedes quieren entrar, el equipo de futbol puede sacarme de mi puesto, ya bastante tengo con lidiar con mi hermano "gay"- dijo haciendo comillas en gay con sus dedos

-Lo entendemos- dijo Kurt, yo lo mire y comprendí que quería salir de ese lugar

-Gracias de todas maneras- susurre antes de salir del salón

Caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar desierto en los patios de la escuela, Kurt se derrumbo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Lo siento- dijo cuando lo abrace

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-Si, si no fuera por mi culpa no estaría pasando esto- dijo hipando

-No, prefiero pasar mil veces por esto mientras estés tu a mi lado- el me observo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro

-Te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo- respondí dándole un dulce beso

-Señor Shu lo que paso con Blaine y Kurt es inaceptable- dije mientras me paraba en medio del salón

-Estoy de acuerdo con Santana- dijo Mercedes apoyándome

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes pero ellos son los lideres, ellos eligen- todos miramos a la pareja que sonreía triunfante

-Bueno si todos estamos de acuerdo que no los queremos como líderes, habría que elegir nuevamente, ahora los chicos nos miraban con pánico

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- grito Berry

-Claro que si, los integrantes eligen quienes lideran el club- dijo Quinn

-Bueno, levante la mano quienes están de acuerdo- propuso el profesor Shu, todo el coro excepto Berry y Hudson levantaron las manos- bueno, creo que comenzaremos con las votaciones

-Yo sonreí triunfante

Después de unas largar y grandes quejas por Berry, los ganadores fueron anunciados

-Bueno los nuevos líderes son Santana y Sam- todos aplaudieron y felicitaron al rubio y a mí

-Bueno como líder quiero decir que deberíamos aceptar a Kurt y Blaine ambos son muy talentosos y no podemos perder eso si queremos ganar- todos asintieron de acuerdo

La semana pasó rápido, mi padre me dio permiso para ir a casa de Blaine, Coop salió de viaje con su novia así que toda la casa era para nosotros dos, caminábamos por el estacionamiento cuando vimos a un grupo de futbol rodeando a Rachel con vasos de granizados

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dije angustiado recordando cómo se sentía eso

-¡Claro!- respondió Blaine serio

-¡Hey trogloditas!- grite para llamar su atención, el rostro de Rachel se vio un poco aliviado por nuestra aparición

-¡No es tu asunto Hummel, solo aléjate!- dijo uno de los chicos

-Es nuestro asunto porque ella es nuestra amiga- esta vez Blaine dio un paso adelante

-¿Creen que les tememos por los rumores?- amenazo un chico con un vaso de granizado en alto

-No te metas con nosotros- dije empujando al chico con fuerza que cayó al piso, derramando el granizado en su pecho

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- dijeron los otros apartándose

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Blaine a Rachel la cual aun estaba en shock

-Si, gracias ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto incrédula

-Bueno en la correccional tienes que aprender a defenderte, soy pacifista pero tenía que defenderte- ella me observo sorprendida

-Bueno Kurt, es hora de irnos- yo asentí a Blaine y ambos nos subimos a mi auto, dejando a una sorprendida Rachel Berry en el estacionamiento

-Entonces ahora somos como Batman y Robín- dijo Blaine divertido mientras conducía a su casa

-Bueno, yo sería Batman- el encaro una ceja

-Olvídalo Anderson el papel no te queda

-¡Que! ¿Por qué no?- pregunto haciendo pucheros

-Eres demasiado bajito para ser Batman- respondí con una sonrisa malévola

-¡Eso fue cruel Hummel!

-No, yo lo llamo sinceridad- el sonrió junta a mi

Luego de unos treinta minutos llegamos a la casa del moreno la cual estaba en silencio, Blaine tomo mi mano y me guio hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual estaba decorada con flores y velas por todo el lugar, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa pequeña con sushi y algunos pasteles, era hermoso, una melodía ambientaba el lugar, era dulce y placentera

-¿Recuerda lo que quedo pendiente?- yo lo rodee por el cuello con mis brazos

-Perfectamente, es hermoso todo esto- susurre antes de juntar nuestros labios

-¿Comemos algo?- yo asentí, nos hincamos para disfrutar del sushi, ambos comenzamos a comer lentamente de manera muy comprometedora

-Cama- susurre cuando Blaine ya estaba si camisa y quitándome la mía

-Eres tan perfecto- dijo mordiendo y besando mi cuello

-Blaine…- gemí cuando succiono uno de mis pezones

-Kurt, estás seguro de que quieres seguir- yo lo observe por unos momentos antes de asentir

-Si, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo- el sonrió

-Yo también- respondió antes de fundirnos en un beso profundo

Desperté cuando el sol entro por la ventana, pude sentir el calor de Kurt junto a mi cuerpo, su respiración pausada, cerré mis ojos y aun podía sentir cada caricia, beso y mirada de la noche anterior, cuando los abrí vi los hermosos ojos azules de mi novio, me observaban con un brillo especial

-Buen día- dije besando su suave cabello

-Buen día- respondió suspirando

-Creo que puedo estar así para siempre

-Opino igual- el estomago de el gruño, el se sonrojo por completo

-Pero primero vamos a desayunar y decidimos que hacer- el castaño asintió perezosamente

Ambos nos colocamos los bóxer y las camisas de ambos pero intercambiadas, bajamos y preparamos el desayuno en absoluto silencio, solo regalándonos miradas y sonrisas cómplices

-Listo- anuncio Kurt cuando coloco algunas galletitas en la mesa

-Esto esta delicioso- dije probando algunas

-Si, era una receta de mi madre, ella cocinaba increíble- sonreí ante sus palabras

-¿Qué haremos después?-pregunto

-Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos cocinar juntos, además de ver algunas películas y pasar tiempo juntos- el me observo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Oh podríamos repetir lo de anoche- dijo de manera provocativa y relamiéndose los labios

-Eso sería perfecto

El lunes llego y ambos llegamos con la sonrisa mas radiante de toda la escuela, cuando caminábamos distraídamente por los pasillos nos encontraron Rachel y Finn cerca de nuestros casilleros

-¡Hey!- saludo Finn algo animado

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte, Blaine los miraba curioso

-Bueno, nosotros queríamos pedir disculpas- dijo Rachel algo avergonzada

-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?- pregunto Blaine

-Bueno, ustedes salvaron a Rachel sin importar que ella y yo los tratamos muy mal- dijo el más alto

-Bueno, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eres el mejor Kurt y tú no te quedas atrás Blaine- ambos sonreímos

-¿Entonces harán audición en el club?- mire a Blaine el cual asintió

-Claro- respondí

-Los esperamos a las cinco- dijo la otra pareja despidiéndose

-¿Sabes?- comenzó el moreno- no es tan malo ser los chicos malos- yo solté una risita

-Amo cuando eres el malo- ambos sonreímos cómplices


	17. PROMESAS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

CAPITULO 16

PROMESAS

Los meses volaron rápido y entramos al club glee, ganamos las seccionales y ahora practicábamos para las nacionales que serian en la ciudad de mis sueños, New York, estábamos a febrero y en tres días era el tan esperado catorce, yo estaba emocionado porque era la primera vez que tenia novio a quien regalarle algo

-¿En qué piensas?- los suaves labios de mi novio me sacaron de mi transe

-Bueno- dije una vez que nos separamos- ya que es nuestro primer día de san Valentín juntos ¿deberíamos hacer algo especial?- pregunte tomando su mano

-Bueno ¿tu quieres hacer algo?- yo asentí

-¿Que?- pregunto algo emocionado

-No lo sé aun, creo que deberíamos probar algo juntos- el me observo antes de asentir

-Bueno, los chicos del club prepararan una fiesta en Breadstix- sugirió Blaine

-Puede ser una gran idea- me detuve para quedar frente a frente- pero quería hacer algo solo nosotros- el levanto una ceja -¡oh Anderson, no seas sucio! Me refiero a algo como una cena- el asintió con algo de decepción en su rostro

-Que te parece en un buen restaurant- yo arrugue la nariz- bueno que tal un picnic

-Eso me parece bien, yo buscare un lugar y hare la cena- el asintió frenéticamente

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?- pregunto rodeándome por la cintura

-No lo sé, quizás porque estoy con uno y me comporto a la altura

-¡Dios, ya que vomito de tanta dulzura!- la voz de Santana me hizo rodar los ojos

-Buenos días a ti también, ¿Por qué de tan mal humor?- pregunte, tomando la mando de Blaine nuevamente

-Porque Britt irá al baile con Artie- dijo muy molesta

-Busca otra cita- dijo Blaine sin mucha importancia, Santana lo vio con una cara de ocio, que si las miradas mataran seguro me quedaba sin novio

-¡Que sensible!- dije algo burlón, ella rodo los ojos

-¡Oh cállense, no sé porque hablo con ustedes!- se fue caminando rápido por el pasillo

-¿Creo que se enojo?- dijo Blaine muy serio

-¡Oh como te diste cuenta!- el me pego levemente con el codo antes de que comenzáramos a caminar

Los días pasaron rápido para mi gusto, tenía que pensar en algo para regalarle a Kurt, pedí algunos consejos pero me percate que Puck era pésimo y Finn era mucho peor que el primero

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡Hey Finn!- dije caminando hacia él, después de la charla nos convertimos en algo como amigos_

_-¡Hey!- saludo animadamente_

_-Necesito algunos consejos- el levanto una ceja- es que no se que darle a Kurt por san Valentín- el asintió- ¿Qué le regalaras a Rachel?_

_-Algo increíble- yo lo mire entusiasmado mientras él buscaba en su mochila, de ella saco una tarjeta con algo parecido a un jabalí dibujado en ella_

_-¿En serio Finn?- dije algo decepcionada- le regalas a tu novia una tarjeta de un cerdo, eso es raro- me rasque la nuca algo confundido_

_-Vamos Blaine es algo novedoso, le encantara- yo solo lo observe como miraba la tarjeta como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Que le regalo!- mencione algo exasperado, tirándome a la cama de espalda y tapando mi rostro con ambas manos

-¿Estas bien Blaine?- la voz de mi hermano llamo mi atención

-Si- susurre, el alzo una ceja

-No se nota mucho- yo bufe

-No sé que darle a Kurt para san Valentín

-¿No le ibas a regalar un anillo?- yo asentí- ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, sabes lo del auto- el asintió ahora algo molesto- bueno mis ahorros que eran para el anillo los utilice en pagar el arreglo del auto

-No entiendo como chocaste el auto con una señal de "PARE"- yo hice una mueca recordando el motivo

_FLASHBACK_

_-Kurt, espera a que lleguemos a casa- dije mientras trataba de conducir_

_-¡Oh Blaine, pero si no estoy haciendo nada!- dijo con tono inocente_

_-¡Co… como que no!- un jadeo escapo de mis labios cuando una de sus manos rozo mi entrepierna_

_-Pero si solo acaricio a ni novio ¿Qué acaso no puedo?- yo asentí frenéticamente ganándome una ligera caricia_

_-¡Oh dios!- dije tirando mi cabeza para atrás por el placer cerrando los ojos_

_-¡Blaine cuidado!- grito Kurt, demasiado tarde, me desvié un poco del camino chocando con una señal de transito_

_-¡Mierda!- maldije al salir del auto para ver el daño- ¡Coop me matara, te dije que vieras el camino!_

_-¡Oh Hummel todo esto es tu culpa!- el sonrió y me abrazo- debes dar gracias que eres adorable- sonreí y él me beso dulcemente_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Por qué ríes como idiota?- pregunto Coop

-Lo siento recordaba algo- el levanto una ceja

-¿Era algo sucio verdad?- volvió a preguntar burlón

-¡Queee, claro que no!- el sonrió

-Bueno, entonces porque tu amiguito se despertó- yo abrí los ojos como plato, mis pantalones se estaban volviendo muy apretados

-Creo tener una idea de cómo chocaste el auto Blainey- soltó una carcajada y yo estaba rojo de vergüenza

-Iré a darme una ducha- susurre, escuche otra vez la risa de mi hermano

Me había levantado temprano, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos y algunas cosas para la cena con Blaine, teníamos planeado ir al mirador, después de estar un rato en la fiesta del club

-Buen día chico- saludo mi padre, sentándose en su lugar habitual

-Buen día- respondí dejando unos huevos, pan tostado y fruta

-¿No hay tocino?- pregunto

-No, no habrá nada de grasas- el hizo una mueca de niño pequeño- ¿Por qué tanta comida?- pregunto comenzando a desayunar

-Blaine y yo iremos de picnic esta noche- mis ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente

-Que buen plan- Carol llego en ese momento dándole a mi padre un pequeño beso en los labios, Finn entro a la cocina aun algo dormido

-Buenos días- salude a los dos, ellos respondieron el saludo de igual manera, bueno Finn hizo el intento de responder

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- pregunto Carol sirviendo algo de café

-Creo que a las siete- respondió Finn ahogando un bostezo

-¿Cómo que creo muchacho?- pregunto mi padre con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, no lo recuerdo bien- Finn rasco su nuca descuidadamente

-Bueno anoche hable con Mercedes y la fiesta es a las ocho, pero los que ayudaran tienen que llegar a las seis

-Por lo menos alguien está informado- Carol soltó una risita ante el comentario de mi padre

Eran casi las seis treinta, tenia media hora para ir a buscar a Kurt a su casa, como acordamos pero no sabía que ponerme, me encontraba en puros bóxer frente a mi espejo con un montón de ropa tirada por todos lados

-¿Aun no estás listo?- la voz de mi hermano me espanto, estaba vestido con un traje sencillo, él y su novia cenarían fuera

-No se con que vestir- dije probándome la misma camisa de hace unos momentos de nuevo

-Veamos que tienes por aquí- comenzó a buscar entre mi ropa- nada sirve, creo que tengo la solución- yo levante una ceja ante su comentario

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte

-Ya verás- respondió saliendo de mi habitación, a los segundos volvió con dos bolsas

-¿Qué es?- pregunte curioso

-Ábrelo- yo abrí las bolsas dejando ver unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris con corte en v

-¡Oh Coop, eres el mejor!

-Lo sé, bueno vístete a Kurt no le gustan los retrasos, ah otro consejo deja tu cabello libre- me guiño un ojo y se marcho

Comencé a vestirme algo deprisa porque se estaba haciendo tarde, luego de mirarme al espejo quedando satisfecho con mi apariencia, tome el obsequio de Kurt, mis llaves y corrí escalera abajo para ir en busca de mi hermoso novio

Eran las siete con diez minutos y Blaine no aparecía, estaba preocupado él era demasiado puntual en nuestras citas, además sabía que no me gustaba esperar, me encontraba solo, papa y Carol fueron a cenar y Finn fue por Rachel, tenía mi canasta lista, mire el reflejo en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared cerca de la entrada principal, cuando el timbre solo prácticamente me lance a la puerta

-¡Blaine!- dije con emoción rodeándolo con mis brazos

-¡Woooh!- creo que llegare tarde más a menudo

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- pero mis palabras quedaron el aire cuando pude contemplar bien a Blaine, llevaba unos jeans que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, el chaleco que llevaba dejaba ver su muy bien marcado cuerpo, además sus hermosos rizos estaban alborotados, dándole un aire más varonil si esto era posible, tuve que morder mi labio para contener las ganas de lanzarme encima de el

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto preocupado sacándome de mi trance

-Todo está perfecto, ¿me ayudas con la canasta?- el tomo la pesada canasta y ambos nos marchamos a la fiesta

-¿Por qué estas tan callado?

-Creo que te vez demasiado bien así- el me observo confundido- quiero decir, me encantan tus corbatines, tu cabello perfecto y esos pantalones ajustados, pero este nuevo estilo simplemente me dan ganas de…. –el se sonrojo

-¡Ok, entendí la idea!- dijo con una picara sonrisa

Llegamos a la fiesta la cual estaba bastante divertida, después de unos bailes, bebida sin alcohol decidimos que era hora de nuestra cita, ambos salimos del local escuchando las burlas de todos los demás que consistían ¿Qué no pueden aguantar? O ¡usen protección!, ignorando a todos conduje hasta el mirador

Al llegar abrí la puerta de Kurt ofreciéndole mi mano para salir –si me permite- dije tomando luego la canasta, el tomo una manta roja para colocarla en el pasto

-Esto se ve delicioso- Kurt había cocinado muchas cosas, distintas variedades, también trajo un poco de vino

-Bueno, creo que ahora comienza nuestra cita- yo sonreí besándolo dulcemente, la cena fue muy amena, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor

-¿Kurt?- dije, luego de un momento de silencio

-¿si?- me observo directamente a los ojos

-Toma- dije entregándole una cajita pequeña, a él se le ilumino el rostro

-No debiste Blaine- abrió la cajita con cuidado

-¡Oh, es hermoso!- con delicadeza saco un anillo hecho de envoltorios de goma de mascar de fruta, la favorita de Kurt

-Quería regalarte el anillo que querías, pero mi presupuesto no alcanzo- el me miro con tanta ilusión que mi corazón dio un brinco

-Ponlo- dijo pasándome el anillo y estirando sus dedos

-Sabes, con este anillo prometo amarte para siempre, defenderte en cualquier momento, hacerte galletas al menos dos veces al año y recordarte cada momento que eres perfectamente imperfecto, pero sobre todo nunca dejarte- el me abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana

Nos besamos con pasión y amor, solo las estrellas eran testigo del amor puro que cada día crecía mas


	18. JUNTOS LOS DOS

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una historia original de tamy22, su perfil lo puedes encontrar en ( : / / w w w . 9)

No soy dueña de Glee ni de los personajes

Y llegamos al final de esta historia triste y a la vez romántica…..

En unos días mas subiré una historia de mi porpia autoria, solo me hace falta pulirla un poco …

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. Los quiero!

CAPITULO 17

JUNTOS LOS DOS

El tiempo paso rápido, muy rápido, dos años para ser exacto, nuestros últimos años fue genial, ambos ganamos las nacionales, ambos quedamos en NYADA, pero aun no nos marchabamos a Nueva York, estábamos fuera de la cárcel juvenil, junto con Adam, que había salido seis meses después que yo, hoy era el dia que liberaban a Sebastian, nadie fue a esperarlo, pero Adam su novio de casi tres años nunca lo abandono

-¿Te puedes calmar?- le dije al chico que no paraba de caminar

-¡No puedo!- ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?- Blaine y yo lo mirábamos con comprensión

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, pronto estarán juntos- el moreno le dijo para confortarlo

La reja principal se abrió y Sebastian Smythe salió después de cuatro años a la luz de la libertad, sus ojos brillaban al ver a Adam, ambos se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana

-¡Por fin juntos!- susurro Sebastian en los labios de su amado

-Para toda la vida- respondió Adam, Blaine y yo mirábamos la escena con ternura, sujetando nuestras manos firmemente, me percate que no pensaban parar

-¡Dios, pueden dejar de comerse las bocas!- dije burlon, a lo que la pareja se separo avergonzada

-¡Hola a ti también Kurt!- dijo un sarcástico Sebastian

-Hey suricato- el sonrio y me dio un abrazo

-Gracias por cuidar de mi chico- susurro en mi oído

-Bueno, tu chico es uno de mis mejores amigos- respondi

-¡Hey Blaine, ¿todavia soportas a face gay?!- pregunto, Blaine rodo los ojos y lo abrazo

-Bueno que les parece si para celebrar vamos a … -pero todos me interrumpieron

-¿Tomar un cafe?- preguntaron los tres de manera burlona, yo hice un puchero ganándome un beso tierno por parte del moreno

Llegamos a la cafetería, Sebastian, Adam y Kurt fueron a sentarse mientras yo hacia el pedido de café y algunos pastelillos, cuando me entregaron las cosas me fui a sentar con los chicos

-Bueno,

Llegamos a la cafetería, Sebastian, Adams y kurt fueron a sentarse, mientras yo hacia el pedido de café y algunos pastelillos, cuando me entregaron las cosas me fui a sentar con los chicos.

-bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto kurt comiendo algunos pasteles

-bueno-comenzó Adams algo nervioso-yo entrare a la universidad de los Angeles y Sebastian buscara trabajo en esa ciudad-el castaño más alto asintió a las palabras de su novio

-¿hay algo que ocultan?-pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados

-nos casamos-dijo Adams de pronto, tomando la mano de Sebastian

-¡QUEEE!-gritamos con kurt al mismo tiempo

-bueno seb, me propuso matrimonio en el reclusorio y prometí que lo esperaría, por esa razón trabaje para ahorrar- kurt y yo todavía estábamos en shock

-vamos chicos digan algo-dijo Sebastian algo angustiado

-¿Cómo se atreven a avisarme con tan poco tiempo?-pregunto mi castaño muy emocionado

-bueno, queríamos que fuera un sorpresa

-valla que si lo hicieron-respondí

-queremos pedirle algo especial-Adams nos miró a los ojos

-¿Qué es?-pregunto kurt, acomodándose un poco más adelante en su silla

-queremos que sean nuestro padrinos de boda-termino por decir Sebastian

-¡claro que sí!-contesto kurt dando aplausos pequeños como si fuera un niñito

-a mí también me encantaría

La tarde fue tranquila, kurt comenzó hablar de cómo decoraría todo, los chicos lo escucharon atentamente y compartieron ideas.

Blaine y yo nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto mañana era la boda de los chicos era sencilla pero hermosa, el club glee ayudo mucho, incluso recaudamos algo de dinero con una pequeña obra de teatro que realizamos, resulto que descubrimos que  
Sebastian era muy buen cantante, no tanto como mi Blaine pero talentoso.

-¿crees que nuestra boda será haci?-pregunto Blaine que estaba acurrucado junto a mí, en mi cama

-no-él levanto una ceja- nuestra boda, será dentro de un par de años, después de nuestras titulaciones, será la boda del año, todo hablaran de eso, la haremos en un gran jardín , con toda esas personas que siempre nos apoyaron, luego iremos de luna de miel aun lugar hermoso, donde tenga mucha naturaleza, luego adoptaremos muchos hijo

-¿quieres hijo?-pregunto, acomodándose

-sí, ¿tú no?-pregunte algo temeroso

-bueno si, pero también me gustaría que utilizáramos un vientre de alquiler y haci mi hijo o hija heredara tus hermosos ojos-yo sonreí

-me gusta la idea, pero también me gustaría adoptar, darle amor aun pequeñito

-creo que debes hacer las dos-yo asentí de acuerdo a las palabras de mi novio

-serán los niños más hermoso del mundo

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo mi ángel  
Ambos nos acurrucamos cerca hasta poder sentir los latidos del otro, caímos en un sueño tranquilo

El día de la boda llego, kurt estaba más histérico que los novios viendo los ultimo detalles, arrendamos un pequeño salón a las afuera de Ohio, las mesas eran blancas con flores de colores en el centro, las sillas tenían puesta una tela blanca con una cinta color rosa muy lindo, habían varios arreglos florares por otra parte ,un pequeño altar, un poco alejado ,con otra fila de sillas ,allí se llevaría la ceremonia, el club de coro cantaría cuando Adams avanzara al altar.

-todo es hermoso-susurre al oído de kurt, el cual se miraba en un ventana su reflejo

-lo sé- respondió con esa falta de humildad tan característica de él, pero que amaba con locura

-bueno iré a ver a Adams-yo asentí y fui a ver a Sebastian, teníamos que ir al altar  
Camine a los pequeños cuarto que tenía el salón que escogimos para la boda, entre al que pertenecía a Sebastian, toque la puerta una vez pero nadie contesto, decidí entrar, para encontrarme a seb, a medio vestir, despeinado con cara de pánico total.

-¿Sebastian estas bien?-pregunte algo sorprendido

-no-susurro angustiado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte acercándome a él

-no sé si tirarme por la ventana o subir a la azotea y lanzarme de ahí-levante una ceja por los disparate de mi amigo

-Sebastian escúchame-dije tratando de llamar su atención- es normal estar nervioso, pero Adams te ama y tú a él, ¿verdad?-él asintió-entonces no tienes de que temer

- no dudo de casarme con Adams, tengo miedo-confeso, comenzándose a vestir

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte ayudándole con su corbata

-¿Qué tal si fallo?, yo no quiero hacerle daño Blaine, él es lo mejor que me a pasado-yo asentí compresivamente

-no lo harás- me observo sorprendido- Sebastian es de humano temer y cometer errores, pero no por eso debes dejar las cosas, confió y espero que ustedes sean felices, no te prometo que no abra peleas o discusiones, porque las hay, pero es normal y también es normal que se apoyen en los desacuerdo, creo en ti y ambos merecen ser felices

-gracias-susurro

-bueno vamos que hay un novio que espera

La ceremonia fue hermosa, cuando dieron los votos, la madre de Adams casi se deshidrato de tanto llorar, el baile de los novios fue hermoso, kurt lloro hasta terminar la música, burt y Carol asistieron y Carol también lloro y nos preguntó cuándo nos casaríamos, pero cundo respondimos en un par de años, fue a preguntarle a finn, quien casi se atoro con su vino.

Luego de una horas, tiraron el ramo, kurt casi golpeo a medio mundo cuando Rachel lo atrapo, los novios se fueron a su luna de miel y los invitados luego de unas horas más celebrando se fueron a sus hogares o hoteles.

-esta boda fue hermosa ¿sabes porque?-pregunte a kurt mientras mordía su lóbulo de la oreja

-no..no…lo sé-respondió entre un jadeo

-porque la organizaste tú-el sonrió besándome con profundidad

-  
SIETE AÑOS DESPUES

-pide tus deseos cariño-dijo Blaine sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica, era el primer cumpleaños de eimi, nuestra hija, ocupamos un vientre de alquiler y una jeringuilla, sabíamos que uno de los dos solo sería el padre biológico, pero los dos la amaríamos como locos, pero eimi sorprendió a todos cuando nació, sus ojos son tan azules como kurt y su cabello negro y rizado como Blaine.

-muy bien-felicite a mi hija con Everett en mis brazos, el solo tenía seis meses, lo adoptamos al mes de vida en una casa de menores, su madre era una adolecente la cual no lo podía mantener y tampoco lo quería, nos conoció y decidió darnos a su hijo después del mes de vida los papeles tuvieron en orden y ahora estaba en nuestra casa.

-¡teno una muñeca eva!-balbuceo eimi, mostrando a todos una gran muñeca de tamaño real, Blaine la ayuda a sostenerla

-es hermosa, como tú –elogio mi esposo  
Everett comenzó a removerse inquieto en mis brazos

-tranquilo bebe, ¿tienes hambre?-pregunte, cuando su llanto se hizo algo más fuerte, Blaine dejo a eimi con mi padre y se acercó a mi

-¿está bien?-pregunto tomando al bebe

-sí, solo tiene hambre-el asintió y yo me dirigí a buscar un biberón, luego de buscarlo, me dirigí de nuevo al jardín donde él bebe aun lloraba

-toma cariño-dije mientras colocaba el biberón en su pequeña boquita, Blaine la sostuvo

-¿tenías hambre campeón?-pregunto el moreno, mirando con dulzura nuestro hijo  
De pronto sentí unos pasos que provenían hacia nosotros

-¡tío kurt!-yo sonreí al escuchar esas voces, hunter y Sabrina los mellizos de Sebastian y Adams corrían hacia mí, como pude cargue a los dos niños de casi tres años.

-holas hermosos, están enorme-dije mientras recibía muchos besos

Ambos eran de cabello negro como Adams pero sus ojos verdes eran como Sebastian, la ciencia también se sorprendí con el parecido a sus padres  
-¡la fiesta era a las seis!-regaño Blaine, con él bebe ahora dormido

-lo sentimos había un tráfico horrible- se disculpó Adams tomando a Everett- esta hermoso-sonrió cuando él bebe soltó un gorgoriteo

-¿Dónde está mi ahijada?-pregunto Sebastian, con un enorme regalo envuelto

-¡io tian!- grito eimi corriendo a los brazos de su tío

-hermosa-dijo Sebastian dándole algunas vueltas

-¡pa mi!-pregunto la pequeña apuntando al regalo, Sebastian asintió y se lo entrego, con mi ayuda lo abrimos dejando ver una hermosa casita de muñeco.

Eimi jugo con Sabrina a las muñecas y algunas amigas, hunter jugo al futbol con el hijo de fin y puck

-creo que todo se cumplió-susurro Blaine a mi oído

-si ya puedo morir feliz- el apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-¡oh no hummel siempre junto en todos!-dijo acariciando su nariz con mi mejilla

Blaine se unió al juego de futbol junto con Sebastian, y Adams y yo a la de las muñeca, sonreí al ver la imagen que no pensé tener cuando e condenaron, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo y cosas que pase lo logre mi pecho estaba casi por explotar de felicidad.


End file.
